Luna Roja
by Pajarito de agua
Summary: Ella huía del infierno en que habían convertido su vida. Él se convertiría en el ejecutor de su venganza.
1. Deseos de Venganza

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Deseos de venganza**

Corría.

Corría presa del pánico que le provocaba escuchar sus voces acercándose a ella. Los sentía avanzar en su dirección y apenas podía controlar las lágrimas que le nublaban la visión.

Tropezó.

El tropiezo la hizo caer de bruces contra el suelo, estaba agotada, había huido de madrugada y se había pasado la noche corriendo sin dirección clara, sus piernas ya no daban más, tal vez debería rendirse y quedarse ahí esperando que la encontraran.

Temblaba.

El miedo se mezclaba con el frío; su kimono destrozado no era capaz de protegerla del viento helado que se colaba por las heridas de su piel y le calaba hasta los huesos.

Se levantó.

El recuerdo de los abusos y las torturas a las que había sido sometida le dio la fuerza para ponerse de pie nuevamente: prefería morir que volver a ser capturada por aquellos despreciables hombres que le habían arrebatado todo.

Rabia.

Su mirada azulina se llenó de rabia, sus ojos parecían un mar tempestuoso, turbio, y sus músculos se tensaron de ira.

Corrió.

Comenzó nuevamente con su carrera sin destino, lo único que tenía en mente era no ser capturada nuevamente, no le importaba a donde la llevaran sus pasos con tal de no volver a aquel infierno del que escapaba desesperadamente.

Precipicio.

Sintió que el destino se burlaba cruelmente de ella cuando se encontró al borde de un precipicio, miró hacia abajo, la distancia entre ella y el río que que se encontraba bajo sus pies no era tanta y ella sabía nadar. _¿Acaso podré sobrevivir?_ Se preguntó. La decisión estaba tomada: ansiaba sobrevivir porque el deseo de venganza consumía su alma impetuosamente, no obstante, si no sobrevivía, al menos se libraría de la lascivia de esos hombres que abusaban constantemente de ella.

Saltó.

Saltó en el momento en que era encontrada por ellos, a la vista de esos demonios que se hacían pasar por seres humanos. Su cuerpo se sumergió en las aguas de aquel violento río y fue capturado por la corriente que lo arrastró velozmente río abajo.

...

...

...

Un apuesto pelirrojo se deshacía de su ropa para entrar al río a darse un baño. Comenzó a caminar adentrándose de poco al agua fría que endurecía sus músculos al hacer contacto con su piel. Se sumergió por completo hasta mojar cada hebra de su preciosa cabellera carmín, y al asomarse nuevamente de entre las aguas, las gotas, que brillaban por efecto de los rayos solares, se deslizaban sensualmente por su masculino y delicado rostro, haciéndolo parecer la viva imagen de la seducción.

El de cabello rojizo parecía tranquilo y disfrutaba de la paz que le brindaba nadar en las aguas tranquilas del río. No obstante, algo llamó su atención, sujeta a algunas rocas podía distinguir algo similar a una figura humana. Extrañado, se acercó a comprobar de qué se trataba y su asombró no se hizo esperar al confirmar que se trataba de una mujer: una hermosa mujer de desordenada cabellera negra permanecía inconsciente y herida entremedio de las rocas.

...

...

...

Sentía su cuerpo dolorido, no obstante, estaba recostada sobre algo blando... hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía esa sensación. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, le costaba y los sentía hinchados, estaba acostada y cubierta con unas sábanas, tenía puesta una yukata blanca y algunos vendajes cubrían sus heridas.

 _Estoy viva_ — pensó mientras se sentaba y se miraba sorprendida.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba sola, un hombre la observaba desde una esquina de la habitación. Se cubrió con urgencia cuando el pelirrojo se acercó a ella; tenía miedo y su mirada lo reflejaba.

— No te preocupes — dijo él — yo no soy de los que fuerzan a una mujer

Al escuchar esas palabras los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas. A él le pareció una imagen hermosa ver esos preciosos ojos marinos nublados por las lágrimas que no se decidían a correr por su rostro. Una imagen hermosa y conmovedora.

El pelirrojo se sentó al lado de la chica

— Te encontré en el río, estabas herida así que le pedí a un médico que te examinara, él me lo dijo — aclaró el pelirrojo

— Gracias — dijo tímidamente la mujer

— Ahora estarás bajo mi cuidado — dijo el pelirrojo — puedes estar segura de que todo eso terminó

La chica apretó las sábanas al oír eso y sintió como la ira se apoderaba de ella nuevamente, sus ojos marinos se volvieron salvajes y turbulentos, sus finos rasgos se endurecieron. El apuesto pelirrojo se dio cuenta inmediatamente y esbozando una sonrisa llamó su atención diciendo:

— ¿O tal vez no es olvidar lo que quieres? — La chica lo miró — ¿Deseas cobrar venganza? — ofreció

La mirada de la chica se encendió, sus ojos brillaron y asintió

— Si eso es lo quieres puedo ser el ejecutor de tu venganza — dijo el pelirrojo con una peligrosa mirada dorada adornando su rostro — pero no será gratis — sonrió

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Otra historia que se vino a mi cabeza y ya no la pude olvidar. Espero que también les guste y me regalen un comentario.**

 **:)**


	2. Bajo la protección de Battousai

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bajo la protección de Battousai**

— Pero yo no tengo nada de valor para ofrecerle a cambio de mi venganza — dijo suavemente la mujer

— No son posesiones ni dinero lo que quiero, ese tipo de cosas no me interesa — respondió él

— ¿Entonces? — Una idea pasó por la cabeza de la chica haciéndola temblar, después de todo, era lo que los hombres de los que huía más habían buscado en ella — no sé si una mujer como yo tenga algún valor — dijo esquivando la mirada del pelirrojo — después de todo he sido abusada por varios hombres; ya no hay nada que pueda obtener de mi porque todo lo tomaron ellos

— Eso no es cierto — respondió — los que no tienen nada bueno que ofrecer son ellos, quizás yo tampoco lo tenga y estar bajo mi protección no sea beneficioso para ti, pero una mujer con una mirada tan transparente como la tuya de seguro tiene muchas cosas buenas que entregar — el pelirrojo acarició la mejilla de la mujer y mirándola intensamente a los ojos dijo — y yo las quiero todas — sintió a la mujer temblar, le sonrió nuevamente y prosiguió — pero a su debido tiempo. Ahora descansa.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie y se marchó de la habitación. Kaoru se sentía alterada, pero era una sensación completamente diferente a la que le provocaban sus antiguos captores, no era desagradable, al contrario; y le provocaba una especie de ansiedad y expectación ante lo que podía hacer ese hombre. No estaba segura a que se refería exactamente con sus palabras, pero ya no le importaba, sus deseos de venganza eran tan puros y fuertes que estaba dispuesta a entregar su alma al diablo con tal de obtenerla, y si ese hombre era capaz de concederle esa venganza estaba dispuesta a darle lo que él quisiera.

...

...

...

 _El fuego consumía todo a su alrededor, los habitantes del pueblo gritaban con desesperación entre las llamas que ahora consumían el otrora bonito y pacífico lugar. Y quienes lograban escapar del infierno de las llamas morían atravesados por la espada. Sí, todo era producto de unos hombres despreciables que habían intentado adueñarse del pueblo, esclavizando a sus hombres y mujeres. Al no conseguirlo debido a la fuerte oposición de sus habitantes liderados por el respetado guerrero Koshihiro Kamiya, decidieron prender fuego al pequeño pueblo, lo hicieron de noche, mientras los habitantes dormían._

 _— ¡Miren a quien descubrí intentando escapar de las llamas! — dijo uno de los hombres lanzando a Kaoru a los pies del líder de los delincuentes_

 _— ¡La pequeña hija de Kamiya! — rió con un aire siniestro el hombre — eres una niña hermosa ¿Lo sabías? — dijo sujetando su barbilla con fuerza — ahora serás nuestro juguete; espero que tu padre desde el otro mundo observe todas las cosas que te haremos para que se arrepienta de haberse enfrentado a nosotros por toda la eternidad_

 _Kaoru temblaba, acababa de ver a su padre morir siendo aplastado por un viga de su dojo al intentar rescatarla de las llamas, y ahora, caía en las manos de aquellos miserables hombres que no querían más que utilizarla para saciar sus más bajos y mezquinos instintos._

...

...

...

Kaoru despertó agitada, las pesadillas la atormentaban; parecía que ahora que había logrado huir del infierno por el que había transitado los últimos años, el infierno había decidido atormentarla mientras dormía.

Decidió levantarse de la cama, aún estaba algo dolorida, pero el reposo de lo últimos días le había sentado bien y podía movilizarse sin problemas. Salió de la habitación y recorrió un pasillo largo hasta que encontró la salida al jardín. La noche estaba fría y despejada, la luna llena hermosa y blanca opacaba el brillo de las estrellas y podía escuchar el sonido de los pequeños insectos nocturnos que se escondían en la oscuridad: se sintió tranquila por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

— Es una noche hermosa — dijo el pelirrojo acercándose desde atrás

— Lo es — respondió ella sonrojándose

— Veo que ya te encuentras mejor de tus heridas

— Sí, es todo gracias a usted, si no me hubiese encontrado no se que habría sido de mí

— Eres una mujer fuerte, esa es la principal razón por la que has llegado hasta aquí

— Mi nombre es Kaoru... han pasado varios días y aún no se lo había dicho, yo tampoco sé como llamarlo

— Kaoru, la mayoría de las personas me dice Battousai, pero tú puedes llamarme Kenshin, si lo prefieres

— Kenshin

— Sí, pero dime, ¿Aún deseas que obtenga la venganza por ti?

— Lo deseo

— Entonces ve a descansar, mañana me guiarás hasta el lugar donde ellos están

Kaoru se estremeció al oír eso, Battousai sonrió y dijo:

— No te preocupes, a mi lado ellos no podrán tocarte ni uno solo de tus cabellos

La seguridad que ponía en sus palabras la tranquilizó, no entendía por qué pero creía en sus palabras, a la vez que un extraño magnetismo la hacía desear seguir estando cerca de él.

 **...**

 **...**

 **Mushisimas gracias por todos sus bellos comentarios. Ojalá que les guste este segundo capítulo y les prometo sangre para el próximo.**

 **Les cuento:**

 **1) Mañana me voy de viaje por dos semanas por lo que no actualizaré y probablemente me demore en responder sus comentarios, pero intentaré hacerlo.**

 **2) Me han invitado a moderar un foro nuevo llamado Sakabatto, el link está en mi perfil. Les pido que pasen y participen, sólo así podremos lograr que sea un sitio agradable y entretenido.**

 **:)**


	3. Agonía

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Agonía**

Cada paso que daba le costaba más que el anterior, se encontraba aterrada y ni siquiera la presencia del pelirrojo que caminaba junto a ella podía calmar los demonios que atormentaban su conciencia mientras se adentraba a aquel territorio que tan familiar se le presentaba; aquel lugar en el que había vivido los últimos años de su vida convertida en el juguete que esos hombres usaban para pasar el rato o desquitarse por sus frustraciones. Humillada, esclavizada y abusada: las imágenes del infierno la asaltaban sin piedad. Intentó seguir adelante, sin embargo, colapsó, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a vomitar mientras su rostro era bañado por las lágrimas. Todo el asco y la repulsión que esos sujetos le causaban y que había mantenido reprimidas ahora sacudían su cuerpo sin piedad.

— Kaoru levántate — ordenó el pelirrojo

— No puedo continuar — respondió entre sollozos la chica mientras intentaba limpiar las comisuras de sus labios del amargo sabor que los embargaba

— No creí que fueras una mujer tan débil — dijo en torno burlesco mirándola con desdén. Kaoru sintió que esas palabras le atravesaban el corazón

— ¡No soy débil! — dijo mirándolo enfurecida — tú no tienes idea de todo lo que he tenido que soportar — los ojos de Kaoru brillaban salvajes, como aquella noche en la que él le propuso venganza

— Lo pagarán — respondió él ofreciéndole su mano. Kaoru la tomo y con su ayuda se puso nuevamente de pie, su rostro mojado fue secado con suavidad por el espadachín que la miraba con esos intensos y peligrosos ojos dorados, pero que en el fondo ocultaban un imperceptible y dulce violeta. Y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, Kaoru volvió a sentirse consolada y cuidada.

...

...

...

— ¡Jefe! Deberíamos buscarnos otra puta para reemplazar a la suicida — dijo un moreno de aspecto desagradable mientras devoraba un trozo de carne asada: 10 hombres comían alrededor de una fogata, el jefe miró al moreno que le había hablado y respondió

— Es cierto, desde que la mujerzuela huyó no han tenido con qué divertirse, en el próximo pueblo que visitemos podríamos escoger algunas chicas lindas para traer

— Sexo, comida y ropa limpia, eso es lo que necesitamos — dijo otro hombre de pelo castaño para luego reír ruidosamente

...

...

...

Cuando las escandalosas risas de esos hombres llegaron a los oídos de Kaoru un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Sin embargo, esta vez no se permitió caer, se afirmó en su propia ira, pero también en la promesa de Kenshin: sería vengada por él.

No tardaron en acercarse, Himura puso una expresión de desagrado al oír las palabras groseras que los hombres intercambiaban, Kaoru escucho su nombre siendo objeto de burla y sintió que su enojo aumentaba aún más

— Veo que me han extrañado mucho — dijo fuerte y claro una vez que estaban lo suficientemente cerca para dejarse ver

Los hombres guardaron silencio en cuanto escucharon la voz de Kaoru, estaban realmente sorprendidos de verla ahí, viva y regresando voluntariamente. El primero en salir de la impresión fue jefe de los demás, un hombre pálido y de cabello más claro de lo usual, sonrió con malicia y dijo

— Nunca pensé verte regresar por tus propios pies. Al parecer, si que te gustaba ser nuestro juguete sexual

Los demás hombres rieron ante la declaración de su jefe. Entonces, Kenshin pasó su brazo por la espalda de Kaoru y la acercó a él

— Kaoru ahora está bajo mi protección — dijo mirando con seriedad a los hombres. Ella se sorprendió ante el gesto del espadachín y se ruborizó al sentir el calor que el cuerpo de Kenshin emanaba, por un momento pareció olvidarse del resto de los hombres que los observaban y su corazón de tranquilizó.

Lamentablemente esa sensación de calma se vio interrumpida por la voz del líder de aquellos aborrecibles criminales

— ¿Y acaso crees que nos importa? Será mejor que no molestes si no quieres terminar bajo tierra

— Cualquier espadachín mediocre es capaz de medir la fuerza de su oponente, si no puedes hacer algo tan sencillo como eso quien acabará bajo tierra antes de darse cuanta eres tú — dijo Kenshin mirándolo con frialdad, sus ojos brillaron más amenazadores que nunca mientras esbozaba una sonrisa cargada de satisfacción — a menos de que Kaoru quiera que retarde un poco tu muerte — concluyó

— Quiero que mueran como mi padre y mi pueblo, consumidos por las llamas — sentenció Kaoru

Los hombres no supieron por qué, pero el miedo los invadió cuando vieron al pelirrojo alejarse de la muchacha y caminar hacia ellos para de pronto desaparecer. La velocidad divina del Hiten Mitsurugi los desconcertó, no pudieron ver cuando fueron golpeados por la katana del pelirrojo, sólo sintieron su afilada hoja incrustándose en sus cuerpos, no obstante, ninguna herida fue mortal.

Battousai observó a los hombres inmovilizados por su ataque retorciéndose en el suelo de dolor, los miraba con desprecio, no eran más que basuras que no valían el aire que respiraban. Sin mayores remordimientos cumplió el deseo de Kaoru y junto a las casuchas de madera que les servían de guarida llegaron al final de sus días agonizando entre las llamas.

Kaoru no se movió de donde se encontraba hasta que el fuego hubo consumido todo. Observaba inexpresiva mientras escuchaba la agonía de esos hombre y recordaba la de la gente de su pueblo natal.

— Padre — dijo cuando todo acabo — ya puedes descansar en paz, esos hombres no volverán a lastimarme; ni a mi ni a nadie más


	4. Capítulos difíciles de cerrar

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulos difíciles de cerrar**

Kaoru vio las casuchas de madera en las que había estado presa por tanto tiempo convertirse rápidamente en ruinas de lo que el fuego consumió. Escuchó los gritos de sus captores mientras eran consumidos por aquel fuego vengador que había llegado de la mano de Battousai, ese pelirrojo de mirada peligrosa que se había ofrecido a concederle la venganza.

Kaoru vio y escuchó, y también sintió, porque aunque el fuego abrasador consumía todo a su paso, no podía volver polvo sus recuerdos. Esos hombres ya no la lastimarían, lo sabía y dedicó la venganza a su padre, pero ya había sido dañada y convivir con ello no era fácil.

Cuando ya el fuego había cumplido su labor y no había más que ver o escuchar miró al cielo, cerro los ojos y las lágrimas inundaron su pálido rostro. Después no supo nada más... el negro todo lo invadió.

Kenshin observaba a Kaoru, la vio mirar inexpresiva el espectáculo de las llamas consumiendo a los causantes de su dolor, la vio observar el cielo y dedicarle unas palabras a su padre, la vio bañada en lágrimas y posteriormente la vio caer. Corrió junto a ella y la sostuvo entre sus brazos evitando que fuera al suelo, había perdido el conocimiento.

Kenshin despejó su rostro de los mechones de cabello húmedo que la cubrían, acarició su rostro hipnotizado por su belleza, luego de mirarla por un largo momento la tomo en sus brazos y volvió sobre sus pasos para salir de ahí lo antes posible.

 _Esta mujer es muy especial_ — pensaba Kenshin mientras caminaba con ella entre sus brazos — _para decidir vengarse de esa manera y llegar hasta aquí sin arrepentirse se necesita mucha determinación y valor_

...

...

...

Cuando Kaoru despertó se encontró nuevamente en la habitación que había ocupado los últimos días, se sentó en la cama y caminó hacia la ventana, atardecía y el cielo había adquirido tonalidades anaranjadas y rojizas. Recordó las llamas y se estremeció al recordar lo que había sido capaz de pedir a Kenshin, mas no se arrepintió.

 _Él dijo que no sería gratis_ — pensó recordando la primera vez en la que habían hablado — _supongo que lo que quiere no es tan diferente de lo que querían esos sujetos_ — tembló al recordarlos sobre su piel — _es algo a lo que no me puedo negar después de lo que le pedí hacer... y supongo que él será más gentil conmigo_

— Veo que ya has despertado, Kaoru — dijo el pelirrojo entrando a la habitación

— Sí, yo... recién desperté — respondió Kaoru algo intranquila

— ¿Ocurre algo? — Preguntó acercándose el espadachín

— No — se apresuró en responder Kaoru bajando la cabeza y su mirada

— Creo que eso es una mentira — dijo Kenshin levantando su rostro y obligándola a mirarle a los ojos

La cercanía con el pelirrojo la hizo temblar, realmente su presencia ahora la inquietaba, no podía evitar pensar en cuando quisiera cobrar la deuda que había adquirido con él — _cuanto antes la pague mejor, tal vez así podré ser libre de una vez_ — pensó la chica para luego poner sus manos sobre el pecho del espadachín

— ¿Quieres cobrar ya? — Preguntó Kaoru sin desviar la mirada de los dorados que la miraban

— Tan ansiosa estás — respondió él poniendo su mano con fuerza sobre la ventana. Kaoru se sobresaltó con el ruido que hizo y más al percatarse de la cercanía de Kenshin

— Es lo mejor — respondió — así obtienes lo que quieres y yo puedo ser libre

— No sabía que tenías tantas ganas de librarte de mi — dijo cruzando los brazos el samurái.

Kaoru observó sus ojos mirándola con enojo y sintió una punzada en el corazón por haberlo hecho pensar eso

— ¡No se trata de eso! — Dijo con sinceridad — sólo quiero dar por terminado este capítulo de mi vida y para eso debo compensarte por lo que has hecho... dijiste que no sería gratis, y lo único que tengo es mi propio cuerpo

— ¿Realmente quieres que lo tome? — Preguntó acercando su rostro al de ella, mirando fijamente sus ojos

Kaoru pareció encogerse ante esa pregunta, su pecho se apretó y los recuerdos de esos canallas lastimando su cuerpo y su alma parecían desfilar ante ella. No quería, no quería entregar su cuerpo porque aún tenía esos recuerdos sobre su propia piel. Sin embargo, no respondió a la pregunta formulada.

— Por favor se amable conmigo — se limitó a decir

— ¡No deberías compararme con esos hombres! — Dijo Battousai con enfado

Kaoru lo miró confundida, era la primera vez que el pelirrojo levantaba la voz y le hablaba con tanta dureza. Y sus ojos, sus dorados ojos furiosos no le permitían dejar de observarlos, hipnotizada, paralizada

— Eres tan transparente que puedo saber lo que piensas y el terror que sientes ante la idea, y aún así piensas que seré capaz de llevarte a la cama como si nada

— Lo siento — dijo Kaoru avergonzada

Battousai caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación, estaba a punto de salir cuando se detuvo y dijo

— Kaoru, no es tan fácil dar por terminado los capítulos más dolorosos de nuestra vida, primero hay que sanar las heridas que nos dejan

Entonces salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si.


	5. Deseos expuestos

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Deseos**

Kaoru no podía dormir. Después de la última conversación que tuvieron, Kenshin había estado distante con ella; realmente se había molestado por lo que él llamó ser comparado con los hombres que la habían lastimado.

Pero es que Kaoru no lograba entenderlo y no sabía qué diablos quería de ella: una mujer que no tenía nada que ofrecer. Aunque en el fondo sentía que el problema era suyo, después de todo, había estado más de la mitad de su vida rodeada de hombres que no le mostrado la más mínima piedad o compasión; tomaban lo que querían hasta dejarla vacía.

Vacía, así se sentía, porque pese a que durante los últimos años experimento muchas emociones: temor, odio, enojo. Todas ellas mutaron a un sólo deseo, todo su ser se concentró en aquello y todo lo que experimentó de ahí en más podía resumirse en el más puro y fuerte deseo de venganza. Pero ahora que la había conseguido ya no quedaba nada, nada más que las sensaciones que vívidamente aún recorrían su cuerpo; Las manos de esos hombres tocándola con descaro, el aliento nauseabundo y el olor del sudor que dejaban en su piel. Corrió al cuarto de baño cuando la repugnancia se le hizo insoportable, contuvo a duras penas las arcadas hasta llegar y luego vomitó, como si vaciar su estómago ayudara en algo a alivianar el peso de los recuerdos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó el pelirrojo desde el otro lado de la puerta

— Sí — respondió Kaoru — ya salgo

Kaoru se limpió con cuidado y luego abrió la puerta encontrándose de frente con Kenshin

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Volvió a preguntar

— Sí... No es nada importante — respondió la de ojos zarcos bajando la mirada

— Pero estás pálida — insistió Kenshin acariciando su rostro — y fría

Kenshin levantó con cuidado el rostro de la mujer y sus ojos se encontraron

— Perdóname, Kenshin — dijo ella cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos — pero... el único hombre que ha sido bueno conmigo fue mi padre, y aunque sé que no eres como esos tipos... me cuesta mucho, me cuesta mucho...

Kaoru rompió en llanto sin dejar de esconderse tras sus manos

— Perdóname tú, Kaoru... No quería ser tan brusco contigo

— No tienes la culpa de nada, son los fantasmas que aún me persiguen

— Tú misma lo has dicho: Son fantasmas. Ya no pueden volver a herirte

— Es difícil — contestó bajando sus brazos y mostrando su rostro mojado — una parte de mi me grita que ya soy libre y que debo dejar esos malos recuerdos atrás. Pero, por otra parte, siento que ellos me arrebataron todo el valor que como mujer podría tener — la amargura fue transparente en sus ojos y la expresión que la embargaba toda — mi dignidad fue pisoteada cada día y fui reducida al nivel de un objeto. Lo que sentía o pensaba no importaba, no era tratada como un ser humano... cuando eso se repite día tras día es fácil que una misma empiece a verse de esa manera, como el objeto sin valor al que te han reducido — Kaoru lo miró a los ojos — por eso me cuesta tanto entender que puedo ofrecerte además de un momento de placer... por mucho tiempo pensé que eso era lo único que se podía obtener de mí.

Los ojos de Kaoru brillaban tras las lágrimas que había logrado contener en dos posos transparentes. Kenshin la escuchó atentamente y a medida que lo hacía su expresión iba mutando a una que mezclaba el asombro y la comprensión a los sentimientos de la chica de ojos marinos, con el desasosiego y el enfado. Cuando Kaoru terminó el relato, el pelirrojo simplemente la abrazó.

Al principio Kaoru se sorprendió, pero se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que ese abrazo era distinto a cualquier otro que hubiese recibido. El cuerpo de Kenshin le transmitía calidez y extrañamente se sintió cómoda y reconfortada sintiéndolo así de cerca; era la primera vez que no deseaba huir de los brazos de un hombre, era la primera vez que no sentía miedo.

— Olvida esas palabra, Kaoru — dijo de pronto Kenshin, separándose de ella. Kaoru lo miró confundida — te hice pensar que quería lo mismo que ellos al decir que no sería gratis — prosiguió el pelirrojo

— Ahora sé que eso no es verdad

— No es verdad, porque yo deseo aún más de ti... puede que haya empezado como un juego y sólo quería ver hasta donde eras capaz de llegar, pero me has impresionado, tú no retrocediste ni ocultaste la mirada... y aún así tus ojos no han cambiado — mientras hablaba, Kenshin la miraba con una intensidad que la estremecía y le imposibilitaba responder — yo quiero mucho más de ti, quiero de ti incluso lo que no sabes que posees. Eso es porque cuando te miro no veo nada de lo que has dicho antes: lo que yo veo es una mujer de espíritu fuerte, alma pura y ojos transparentes — Kenshin la tomó de los hombros con cuidado pero con fuerza, acercó su rostro al de ella y agregó — eso es lo que necesito que compartas conmigo, también quiero tu amabilidad, tu compañía y tu confianza... y es cierto, también deseo tu cuerpo — Kenshin acarició el cabello de Kaoru y soltó la coleta que llevaba, enredo sus dedos en sus hebras negras mientras ella lo observaba con sus grandes ojos azules sin poder reaccionar — pero ... — prosiguió el pelirrojo — no para lastimarlo, sino que para darle placer

— Yo.. yo... — tartamudeó Kaoru

— Lo sé — dijo Kenshin poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de Kaoru — es muy pronto para hablar de eso, pero quiero que me permitas poder esperar por ello

— Eso quiere decir...

— Sí. Quiero que te conviertas en mi mujer — declaró con la misma intensidad que transmitían sus ojos ambarinos — sin prisas, Kaoru, sólo permíteme disfrutar de tu compañía e intentar que tú también lo desees

— Está bien — respondió sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo — pero debes estar dispuesto a armarte de paciencia porque no será fácil para mí, por ahora sólo puedo prometer que confiaré en ti y estaré a tu lado. Por lo demás, tendrás que esperar por tiempo indefinido

— Esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario... aunque tendrás que disculparme porque hay una cosa que quiero ahora. Será el aliciente que me permitirá esperar por lo demás

Kenshin tomó el rostro de Kaoru entre sus manos y miró sus labios mientras los acariciaba con el pulgar de su mano derecha

— Yo — dijo Kaoru sonrojándose — ahora no puedo evitar preguntarme qué se sentirá ser besada por ti

— Vamos a responderlo

Kenshin posó con suavidad sus labios sobre los de Kaoru, comenzó a tomar su boca con delicadeza y despacio, jugueteaba con sus labios mientras acariciaba su cuello con su mano derecha y su cintura con la izquierda. Poco a poco y a medida que Kaoru se iba entregando más a ese beso comenzó a profundizarlo más y a explorar con su lengua la humedad de la boca de ella.

Kaoru se sentía arrobada por ese beso, al principio le entrego suaves y placenteras sensaciones, pero poco a poco esas sensaciones se intensificaban; su respiración se hacía más dificultosa y su corazón comenzaba a latir con violencia. Poco a poco sintió a Kenshin abrazándola con más fuerza, al mismo tiempo que que la suavidad de su beso mutaba a una pasión que comenzaba a afiebrarla.

Lentamente Kenshin volvió a imprimirle delicadeza a su beso. Despacio comenzó a separarse de Kaoru. Sentía que podría seguir besándola por horas e incluso con más vehemencia, pero no quería asustarla, la miró y depositó un último suave beso sobre sus labios.

— ¡Vaya! No sabía que habías traído una mujer a casa, hermano mayor

Kenshin miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y ahí lo vio, apoyado en la pared y a penas visible tras el manto de oscuridad, un hombre alto de cabello armiñado le sonreía.


	6. Nieve cubierta de sangre

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nieve cubierta de sangre**

 **.**

— No sabía que habías traído una mujer a casa, hermano mayor.

Dijo un hombre de cabello armiñado que se encontraba apoyado en la pared.

Kenshin sonrió al ver al muchacho; un hombre alto de músculos marcados que hacían resaltar su piel canela, la que contrastaba con su cabello blanquecino. Su sonrisa amigable no hacía más que intensificar su atractivo y sus ojos, tras unas pequeña gafas circulares, observaban curioso a la chica de ojos zarcos que se ocultaba tras el pelirrojo.

— No te esperaba tan pronto — dijo el espadachín

— ¡Y ese es el recibimiento que le das a tu hermano pequeño! — Respondió el joven fingiendo enfado.

Kenshín se acercó a él y lo abrazó con afecto.

— Bienvenido a casa, Enishi.

— ¿Y no me presentarás a tu mujer? — Preguntó acercándose a Kaoru.

La chica se sobresaltó y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose del recién llegado. Enishi frunció el entrecejo sin entender la actitud de la mujer. Kenshin se acercó a Kauru y la tomo de la mano

— Te quiero presentar a mi hermano — le dijo. Kaoru asintió y se acercó al atractivo joven sin soltar la mano de Kenshin

— Enishi, te presento a Kaoru. Kaouru este es mi hermano menor.

— Mucho gusto — dijo Kaoru mirándolo con distancia

— No seas tan tímida que no muerdo — dijo el desenfadado muchacho

— Lo siento — respondió Kaoru bajando la vista

— No seas pesado con ella — intervino Kenshin abrazando a Kaoru — y tú no te dejes llevar por su apariencia — dijo mirando a Kaoru — es inofensivo

— ¿Inofensivo? — Dijo Enishi sonriendo — ¿Quieres comprobarlo, hermano? — Sus ojos brillaron vigorosamente

— Oh! No quiero dejarte en vergüenza frente a una señorita que acabas de conocer

— Diría que el que no quiere quedar en vergüenza frente a su conquista eres tú

Los chicos rieron y Kaoru sonrió ya más relajada, el ambiente era grato entre esos dos.

...

...

— Lo que me cuentas es terrible — dijo Enishi después de escuchar a Kenshin relatar la historia de Kaoru. Los dos hombres se encontraban solos, bebiendo un poco de sake al calor de la chimenea

— Sí, espero que pueda dejar esa experiencia en el pasado

— ¿Acaso tú has podido?... No quiero decir que te hayas estancado en los sufrimientos del pasado, hermano. Hacerlo no hubiera servido de nada, pero... olvidar es difícil

— Olvidar es imposible, Enishi. Siempre cargamos con nuestra historia... pero podemos hacerla más liviana si decidimos mirar hacia el futuro en lugar de lamentarnos por nuestro pasado

— La nieve cubierta de sangre es una imagen que no he podido borrar, Kenshin

Enishi bajó la mirada y recordó:

 _Tenía la esperanza de poder volver a casa junto a su hermana. Había hecho ese largo viaje y se había privado de verla por tanto tiempo sólo para poder cumplir ese deseo. Y al fin había llegado el día... sólo un poco más, en cuanto ese despreciable hombre que le robó la felicidad desapareciera._

 _Estaba oculto tras un árbol, sonreía al ver el lamentable aspecto del espadachín pelirrojo que se disponía a realizar su último ataque; el pelirrojo tomó aire y con la sangre cubriendo su visión se dispuso a atacar a su último enemigo... Enishi sonrió, pero de un momento a otro todo cambio y sus esperanzas se hicieron añicos, su hermana, su preciosa hermana se había interpuesto entre Battousai y su contrincante, salvando al pelirrojo de una muerte segura y facilitándole el deshacerse de ese otro hombre que había planeado eliminarlo._

 _Su hermana, esa preciosa hermana que tanto atesoraba y que amaba más que a nadie en el mundo había sido atravesada por la espada de aquel que había decidido proteger. La visión de la sangre sobre la nieve lo paralizó, no supo cuanto tiempo pasó antes de que sus piernas se movieran nuevamente; cuando pudo hacerlo corrió, corrió hacia ellos. Kenshin acariciaba el rostro de la mujer que se despidió con una sonrisa mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre su palidez._

 _— ¡Suéltala! No te atrevas a tocarla con tus sucias manos — gritó el niño lanzándose contra el pelirrojo, cayó sobre él golpeándolo con los puños cerrados sobre el pecho, expresando toda su rabia._

Kenshin también rememoró esos momentos:

 _El niño ahora lloraba junto al cadáver de su hermana. Kenshin no pudo evitar conmoverse al ver a ese pequeño exponiendo toda su fragilidad, arrodillado en la nieve, temblando y con las manos desnudas enterradas en el hielo que las quemaba._

— Pero bueno, eso pertenece al pasado — dijo Enishi sirviendo más sake — y ya era hora que encontraras a una mujer

— Podría decir lo mismo de ti — respondió el pelirrojo levantando una ceja

— El abuelo aquí eres tú, yo aún soy joven para amarrarme sólo a una — sonrió mientras guiñaba un ojo

...

...

Cuando Kenshin se fue a acostar vio luz en el cuarto de Kaoru, por lo que decidió entrar.

— Aún estás despierta — dijo al verla de pie junto a la ventana — deberías descansar — prosiguió mientras se acercaba a ella

— La verdad, hace tiempo que no logro hacerlo mientras duermo... tengo pesadillas

— Entiendo... tal vez si te acompaño puedas dormir mejor

Kaoru lo miró titubeante, entonces el pelirrojo le sonrió

— Sólo quiero cuidar de ti — dijo extendiendo su mano. Kaoru se mostró indecisa, pero finalmente tomo la mano que el pelirrojo le ofrecía y para dejar que la guiara hasta la cama.

Se acostó y se acomodó dando la espalda a Kenshin, él entonces se acostó a su lado y la abrazo pegándola a su pecho; rodeo su cintura con su brazo derecho mientras acomodaba el izquierdo bajo su cabeza

— Buenas noches, Kaoru — dijo cerrando sus ojos, tan cerca de ella que pudo sentir su aliento rozando su cuello

— Buenas noches, Kenshin — respondió ella cerrando sus ojos también. _Espero poder dormir con el corazón latiendo de esta manera_ — pensó enseguida.

No obstante, la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de Kenshin junto a su suave respiración hicieron que poco a poco conciliara el sueño y casi sin darse cuenta se durmió.


	7. Los sentimientos comienzan

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Los sentimientos comienzan**

 **.**

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que Kaoru vio fue el rostro de Kenshin, dormido. Durante la noche se habían soltado del abrazo y ahora estaban frente a frente. Kaoru sonrió mientras observaba la cara del espadachín. Realmente era atractivo.

Comenzó a escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón mientras seguía absorta en las facciones del hombre. Se atrevió a tomar un mechón de su cabello y a enredarlo entre sus dedos. Era un color tan bonito... similar al color que adquieren las hojas en otoño. Como el arrebol.

Era la primera vez, desde que era una niña, en pasar una noche tranquila. Había olvidado el miedo y las pesadillas. Y todo se lo debía a él... el atractivo pelirrojo que estaba tan cerca de ella. Las finas hebras rojas de deslizaron entre sus dedos, y algo sonrojada se aventuró a acariciar su mejilla.

No sabía como se llamaba lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero lo disfrutaba.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, preso de una extraña inquietud que contrastaba con aquella calidez y tranquilidad que también experimentaba. Era extraño, contradictorio, pero la calma y la agitación se entrelazaban en su interior.

Kenshin comenzó a sentir, entre sueños, la suave caricia de los dedos de Kaoru. Poco a poco comenzó a despertar, sin abrir los ojos para continuar disfrutando del contacto con la piel de su mano. Lentamente, y sin que ella lo notara, acercó su mano a su rostro y sujetó la mano de Kaoru al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos, la chica se sobresaltó al verse descubierta, pero Kenshin llevó su delicada mano hasta sus labios y la besó, deleitándose al ver el rostro enrojecido de la muchacha.

— Bueno días — dijo el pelirrojo al cabo de unos minutos — espero que hayas dormido bien

— Buenos días — respondió Kaoru pensando que no recordaba otra noche como esa. Tranquila y sin malos sueños — dormí bien — dijo después de unos momentos — yo... agradezco tu compañía. Espero que también hayas dormido bien.

Kenshin sonrió, la verdad es que tampoco recordaba una noche como esa. Bajé totalmente mi guardia con ella — pensó — _hace tiempo que no dormía tan profundamente._

— ¿Quieres que te traiga desayuno a la cama? — Preguntó Kenshin. Kaoru sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Él besó su frente y luego se puso de pie, se acomodó la yukata y salió de la habitación. Kaoru lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras la puerta. Suspiró.

— Si ser tratada así es lo que significa ser su mujer, claro que quiero serlo — se dijo así misma. Sin embargo, después pensó en las otras cosas que formaban parte de las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda — ¿Será que algún día superaré mi historia y podré entregarme a él deseándolo sinceramente?

...

Cuando Kenshin llegó a la cocina se encontró con Enishi. Él estaba sentado sobre una mesa leyendo el periódico. En cuanto vio al pelirrojo entrar levantó su rostro y le sonrió

— Que bueno que ya te has levantado. Tengo hambre — dijo Enishi acostándose sobre la mesa, con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza y poniendo sus pies descalzos sobre la misma

— ¿Acaso no te puedes preparar tus propios alimentos? — Preguntó Kenshin — y quita tus pies de ahí — dijo señalando a la mesa

— No te quejes, si de todos modos cocinarás

— Está bien — dijo Kenshin exhalando cansino

— Esta mañana vinieron a buscarte

— ¿Quién?

— De la policía — Enishi se puso de pie y se acercó a su hermano — Dejaron un sobre para ti y se marcharon

— Gracias por recibirlo

— El sobre está en tu habitación — dijo acercando su rostro al pelirrojo con una peligrosa mirada cargada de curiosidad — pensé que te encontraría ahí, pero...

Kenshin dio dos paso hacia atrás, alejándose del alvino. Pero Enishi no se rindió

— Pasaste la noche con ella — afirmó

— Sí — respondió Kenshin — ¡Pero no es lo que te imaginas! — Se apresuró en decir

— A mí no tienes que darme explicaciones

— Lo sé... pero lo que te dije anoche es cierto. Jamás le pondría un dedo encima en estas circunstancias. Ella tiene mucho que sanar antes de pensar en eso

— Uhm... entonces tendrás que tener mucha paciencia

— Sí, pero tengo experiencia en ello — respondió el pelirrojo desordenando el cabello de su hermano pequeño... el que en realidad era más alto que él

— Es verdad... te di mucho trabajo — sonrió — aunque son situaciones bastante diferentes

Los hermanos sonrieron y Kenshin comenzó a preparar el desayuno.

...

Después de desayunar, Kenshin tomó el sobre que Enishi había recibido. Estaba en su cuarto, sobre la cama. Se acercó a la ventana y sacó una hoja doblada desde el interior, Leyó:

 _"24 de Mayo, 18:00 hrs._

 _Estación de Osaka._

 _H.S."_

Arrugó el papel y suspiró. Sabía lo que eso significaba y no le gustaba nada. Pensó en Kaoru y en lo mucho que deseaba poder pasar una temporada apacible en su compañía. Además, Enishi había regresado de su viaje y tampoco quería alejarse de él.

Kenshin recordó lo mucho que le había costado educar a ese niño, sobre todo porque lo odió durante mucho tiempo por la muerte de su hermana, no obstante, poco a poco se ganó el corazón del chiquillo haciendo que lo aceptara como su hermano mayor.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al jardín. Kaoru estaba arrodillada en la tierra, cavando, deseaba plantar flores y Kenshin le había dado algunas semillas. El pelirrojo la observaba desde la puerta de la casa sin que ella lo notara, afanada como estaba en su labor de jardinería.

— ¿Qué decía la nota? — Preguntó Enishi apoyado en la pared, tras Kenshin. El pelirrojo volteó a verlo. No respondió. Enishi se molestó — no tienes que responder, ya me lo imagino.

— Enishi... yo... lo siento

— ¿Cuándo dejarás de hacerlo? ¡Se lo prometiste a mi hermana!

— Sólo estoy limpiando la basura, Enishi. No digas que no lo entiendes... ¿O acaso no recuerdas que volví a matar porque tú me lo pediste?

Enishi bajo la cabeza y desvió la mirada

— Yo siempre me he arrepentido de eso. Tú habías logrado conseguir otra vida y yo te devolví a las sombras. Lo siento.

— Fue mi decisión después de todo. Mi destino es luchar hasta el final de mis días.

En ese momento volvió a mirar hacia el patio de la casa, a Kaoru de espaldas a él hincada y concentrada sembrando semillas.

— Es sólo que esta vez me hubiese gustado tener un poco más de tiempo. Me preocupa tener que alejarme de ella ahora... La misión es en Osaka, en 3 días debo estar allá

— Entonces no seas tonto y ve con ella. Llévala a pasear y dile pronto que saldrás de la ciudad para que se prepare. No sería extraño que se sintiera asustada.

— Tienes razón — dijo Kenshin sonriendo — me alegra que estés aquí, podrás cuidarla mientras esté de viaje

— Sí, ella ahora es tu mujer y por lo tanto parte de mi familia. Cuidaré de ella, pero... creo que será problemático; no le gustará quedarse sola con un hombre que no conoce después de lo que ha vivido

Kenshin asintió. Realmente le preocupaba tener que partir.

...

— Kaoru — dijo Kenshin acercándose a ella una vez que la muchacha había terminado su labor en el jardín. Él había estado observándola todo el tiempo.

— Espero que las flores crezcan bien — dijo Kaoru mirándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro

— Estoy seguro de que lo harán — respondió él sonriendo. — Kaoru — dijo después — he pensado llevarte a caminar por el río, hay paisajes muy bonitos por ahí y podemos llevar algunas cosas para comer.

— Me gustaría mucho, Kenshin — contestó alegremente — iré a lavarme y a cambiarme. Espérame un momento

— No hay prisa, iré a preparar la comida — dijo Kenshin.

Ambos entraron riendo a la casa. Kaoru estaba emocionada, era la primera vez que Kenshin la invitaba a salir e imaginarse con él, a solas y rodeados de bonitos paisajes la conmovía.

— Quiero crear recuerdos bonitos junto a ese hombre — se dijo a sí misma — recuerdos que reemplacen en mi memoria a los que ya tengo, recuerdos que pueda evocar para calmar mi corazón y mi cabeza cada vez que las reminiscencias de mi pasado me asalten

...

Kenshin y Kaoru estaban sentados sobre una manta bajo la sombra de un árbol. Escuchaban el ruido del río, del agua moviéndose por entre las rocas, y también el cantar de los pajaritos ocultos entre las ramas de los árboles. Kenshin acomodó el cesto de comida en uno de los costados de la manta y luego se recostó sobre ella, cruzando los brazos bajo su cabeza.

Kaoru sonrió mientras lo miraba. Estaba sentada cerca de él y sentía de manera agradable como el viento mecía su cabello negro. Kenshin cerró los ojos sintiéndose en calma, entonces Kaoru se acercó más a él, luego acercó su rostro al del pelirrojo, y finalmente posó sus labios sobre los de él; fugaz y rápidamente, como si se hubiese arrepentido en el momento en que sus labios se rozaban.

Kenshin abrió los ojos al sentir aquel tímido contacto. Kaoru se ruborizo con violencia y se alejó del pelirrojo, pero él se sentó rápidamente y la sujetó de la cintura, atrayendola hacia él

— Si quieres besarme no tienes por qué huir — le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Kaoru sentía como los brazos de Kenshin la rodeaban con fuerza, pero sin lastimarla, su cuerpo le transmitía calidez y seguridad. Su mirada intensa parecía traspasarla y sus labios parecían esperar por ella. Kaoru no se resistió a esa invitación y volvió a posar sus labios en los de Kenshin. Pero esta vez no escapó al contacto. Se entregó a aquel beso rodeando el cuello del hombre con sus brazos y dejando que él volviera a extenderse sobre la manta llevándola con él, sobre él.

Kenshin soltó la cinta azul que Kaoru llevaba en su cabello y enredo sus dedos en la cabellera azabache mientras profundizaba el beso. ¡Cuanto le gustaba sentirla sobre él! Sentir los brazos de Kaoru rodeándolo posesivamente, extraviada en aquel beso, apoyando sus senos turgentes sobre su pecho. Le gustaba tanto que su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar... no quería romper aquel beso, pero si seguían le costaría contenerse y no quería asustar a Kaoru.

Se separó de ella despacio mientras se sentaba, Kaoru se acomodó a su lado, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes y la respiración agitada. Kenshin puso su frente contra la de Kaoru y cerró los ojos, buscando calmarse.

— No sé qué es lo que siento — dijo Kaoru — pero mi cuerpo está temblando y se siente caliente.

Kenshin sonrió, si Kaoru seguía diciendo esas cosas probablemente le costaría mucho calmar la necesidad que en ese momento sentía por ella

— Creo que tu cuerpo está empezando a desearme — dijo haciéndola sonrojar — pero creo que tu alma tiene heridas que sanar para que ese deseo pueda ser vivido con felicidad y satisfacción

— Tengo un poco de hambre — dijo Kaoru intentando cambiar el tema. Kenshin también agradeció el poder distraerse con alguna otra cosa.

— Comamos algo — dijo alejándose de ella y tomando la cesta que había preparado. Sacó algunos onigiris y comenzaron a comer en silencio.

Después del segundo onigiri, Kenshin recordó el asunto que debía tratar con ella.

— Kaoru — dijo buscando su mirada — esta mañana he recibido una notificación de mi trabajo.

Kaoru lo miró con atención, era la primera vez que Kenshin hablaba de su trabajo. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía uno, aunque ahora que lo pensaba era obvio que algo debía hacer ese hombre para ganarse la vida.

— Nunca me has hablado de tu trabajo — dijo sin poder ocultar su curiosidad

— No es algo que pueda comentar abiertamente — le dijo — cumplo con algunas misiones secretas de apoyo a la policía. La nueva misión será en Osaka

— Osaka — repitió para si misma la de ojos zarcos. Su mirada se oscureció y miró hacia el suelo — ¿Cuándo irás? — Preguntó

— En tres días debo estar allá.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte?

— No, las misiones son peligrosas

— ¿Estarás bien?

— Sí, volveré pronto

Kaoru no sabía como reaccionar, sólo se quedo ahí, sentada mirando el suelo y moviendo sus manos ansiosamente.

— Enishi cuidará de ti — dijo Kenshin levantando el rostro de la mujer con sus manos abiertas — confías en mi, ¿verdad? — Kaoru asintió — entonces ya sabes que jamás te dejaría al cuidado de alguien que pudiera lastimarte. Confío en él y te pido que también lo hagas. Yo regresaré lo antes posible... la verdad es que tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti.

— Te estaré esperando — dijo entonces Kaoru mirándolo a los ojos, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa resignada, pero confiada; jamás dudaría de las palabras de Kenshin.

 **...**

 **...**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo de Luna Roja. El título lo puso Lica.**

 **Les cuento que en el foro Sakabatto tenemos una actividad para esta navidad: Los amigos invisibles de Yahiko. ¡Anímense a participar!**

 **También les invito a leer mi One-shot "Nuestra fe" y mi fic más reciente "Zona de Promesas"**


	8. Confianza

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Confianza**

 **.**

Kaoru estaba sentada en el jardín, Kenshin se había marchado hace poco sumiéndola en un estado de aflicción e inseguridad. Él era la única persona en el mundo en la que confiaba.

— No tienes por qué ponerte así — dijo Enishi acercándose a ella — el idiota de mi hermano volverá pronto

— Lo sé — dijo Kaoru poniéndose de pie, dispuesta a entrar a la casa

— Oye, no tienes por qué ser tan distante — dijo Enishi siguiéndola hasta la puerta — después de todo somos familia

Kaoru se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos

— Kenshin dijo que podías confiar en mi, ¿no es así? — preguntó cruzándose de brazos — ¿Acaso dudas de su palabra?

— No... pero es difícil para mí relacionarme con las personas

— Entiendo, él algo me dijo sobre tu historia. Sin embargo, no debes dejar que el miedo te haga depender de Kenshin en todo momento. Tienes que dejar que otras personas se acerquen a ti, hacer amigas, ser independiente, hacer cosas que te gusten. No puedes encerrarte en esta casa a esperar por mi hermano.

— Lo sé... pero es difícil

— Pero de a poco hay que comenzar... ¿Has ido al mercado?

— No

— Acompáñame entonces

— Pero...

— No te dejaré sola... anda, confía en mí — dijo Enishi tendiéndole su mano.

Kaoru dudó, sin embargo, Kenshin quería a ese hombre y confiaba en él. Y él tenía razón. Tampoco quería vivir su vida entre cuatro paredes esperando a que Kenshin la protegiera de todo, no fue para eso que había escapado, ella escapó para ser libre y si quería serlo tenía que empezar por liberarse de sus propios miedos.

Con una leve sonrisa tomó la mano que Enishi le ofrecía.

— Así se hace — dijo el atractivo muchacho sonriendo.

…

Kenshin ya había tomado el tren en dirección a Osaka. Estaba un poco inquieto por dejar a Kaoru, pero lo tranquilizaba que Enishi estuviera con ella; confiaba plenamente en el que consideraba su hermano.

Habían tenido un comienzo difícil y nadie que los viera ahora podría imaginarse lo mucho que le costó a Kenshin ganarse la simpatía de su pequeño cuñado. Pero el pelirrojo era un hombre paciente, además, se había prometido no desamparar al pequeño hermano de Tomoe, y poco a poco, pagando desprecios con cuidados e insultos con cariño, logró ablandar el corazón del pequeño.

Y ahora Enishi era un hombre. Un hombre fuerte y noble, independiente y libre del rencor que un día lo embargó. Realmente en Kenshin había encontrado ese hermano mayor que el pelirrojo se había propuesto ser para él.

El movimiento del tren y la tranquilidad en el vagón hacían que Kenshin reflexionara sobre aquello. Y sobre lo que había sido su vida.

Al finalizar el Bakumatsu había decidido cumplir con la promesa realizada a Tomoe, la esposa que había muerto en sus brazos; había dejado de asesinar gente para dedicarse al cuidado de Enishi. Sin embargo, el destino los puso frente a uno de los hombres que habían participado de la trampa que le tendieron, cuando Tomoe murió, la rabia de Enishi reapareció para dirigirse a él, el único sobreviviente, y exigió a Kenshin que acabara con su vida.

Ese fue el regreso de Battousai.

…

Kaoru caminaba pegada a Enishi. La intimidaba un poco estar en ese sitio lleno de gente, sin embargo, todos se veían alegres y conversaban animadamente. La fruta se veía apetecible, la verdura fresca, las flores hermosas.

— Kaoru, ven — dijo Enishi acercándose a un puesto de manzanas.

— ¡Enishi! Tanto tiempo sin verte por estos lados — dijo el vendedor al verlos llegaron

— Sí, estuve de viaje por todo Japón — respondió alegre

— Y esa chica ¿te la trajiste de tu viaje? — Preguntó el hombre guiñándole un ojo — es muy bonita

— No, no — respondió Enishi negando con la cabeza — ella es Kaoru, la mujer de mi hermano

El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— ¿Qué? ¡La mujer de Battousai! — gritó sorprendido.

Las personas a su alrededor escucharon la afirmación del hombre y empezaron a acercarse a ellos con curiosidad. Comenzaron a hablarle a Kaoru, alabando su belleza, felicitándola por su relación con Kenshin y preguntándole desde como se llamaba o la edad que tenía hasta el cómo había conocido a Battousai.

Kaoru se sintió abrumada por lo que Enishi salió en su ayuda.

— Ya dejenla tranquila — dijo correteando a la gente — acaso quieren que quiera huir del pueblo por culpa de la gente tan entrometida como ustedes — terminó graciosamente con una sonrisa

— Enishi tiene razón — dijo una de las mujeres mirando a Kaoru — discúlpanos por acosarte con tantas preguntas

— Lo que pasa es que estimamos mucho a Battousai — agregó una anciana de apariencia agradable — él hizo mucho por este pueblo

— Ya vez — dijo Enishi a Kaoru — mi hermano es un héroe a donde quiera que va — sonrió — y la gente del pueblo es muy buena, estoy seguro de que todos querrán cuidar de ti.

Kaoru sonrió, realmente así lo parecía. Se le acercaban con curiosidad, pero también había cariño en las palabras que le dirigían.

…

Eran las 5:55 y Kenshin estaba de pie dentro de la estación de Osaka. Se apoyaba en una pared mientras con rostro serio, pero sereno, esperaba a su compañero de misión.

Exactamente 5 minutos después escuchó unos pasos acercarse a él.

— Tan puntual como siempre, Saito — dijo mirando al recién llegado

— Uhm... ya me conoces — respondió soltando una bocanada de humo. El tabaco era algo a lo que no podía renunciar.

— Quiero conocer los detalles de la misión

— Sígueme

…

— Muchas gracias, Enishi — dijo Kaoru mientras comían — La he pasado bien hoy

— Me alegra saberlo — respondió con su atractiva sonrisa

Después de comer se despidieron y Kaoru se fue a dormir. Enishi espero un rato y luego salió de la casa. Caminó hacia el pueblo y tocó la puerta de una de las casas que rodeaban la pequeña plaza que marcaban el centro del pequeño poblado.

Esperó por pocos minutos y la puerta fue abierta. Una mujer de cabello negro, largo y suelto, abría sosteniendo una lámpara en sus manos. Su rostro de sorpresa mutó a uno de alegría al ver al joven frente a ella.

— ¡Enishi! — Exclamó

— Tanto tiempo sin vernos, preciosa

La mujer sonrió y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Enishi entró y cerró la puerta tras él.


	9. Misión

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Misión**

 **.**

Saito fumaba un cigarrillo y bebía café relajadamente mientras esperaba junto a Battousai. Ambos estaban sentados en los cómodos sillones de cuero que ocupaban gran parte del despacho del llamado Lobo de Mibu. Esperaban a una tercera persona para discutir los planes de la misión, Saito no había querido adelantarle mucho a Kenshin ya que prefería esperar a que estuvieran los 3 presentes.

— Disculpen el retraso — se escuchó una voz joven y femenina venir de la puerta.

— Adelante — dijo Saito. Y la joven entró.

Era una muchacha pequeña, delgada. Su cabello negro estaba trenzado y sus ojos verdes chispeantes estaban llenos de vitalidad. Sonrió y se acercó a sus compañero.

— ¿Ella es nuestra compañera de misión? — Preguntó Kenshin

— Así es — respondió Saito — y no te dejes llevar por su apariencia, esta chica es un pequeño demonio

— ¡Ey! ¿A quien le dices demonio? Maldito lobo apestoso — insultó la joven crispándose por la afirmación del mayor

— Deberías ser más respetuosa con tus superiores — dijo sencillamente Saito para luego volver a aspirar el tabaco ahumado de su cigarrillo, la chica hizo una mueca y sacó la lengua a su compañero. Kenshin se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

— Creo que deberíamos hablar sobre la misión

— Battousai tiene razón — dijo Saito

— Gusto en conocerte, soy Misao — dijo la chica sonriendo y sentándose a su lado.

La misión era desbaratar una banda de traficantes de personas que pronto zarparían rumbo a Europa.

— Ya hemos localizado el barco que llevará a las prisioneras y el lugar en donde ellas se encuentran ahora. Serán vendidas a burdeles europeos — dijo Misao

— Pero antes de eso, algunas de las chicas serán llevadas a una fiesta privada para satisfacer los bajos instintos de algunos hombres poderosos. No sabemos exactamente quienes estarán ahí. Pero esta banda funciona hace bastante tiempo y la policía ha tenido muchas dificultades con la investigación; Prohibiciones y filtrado de información. Por lo que suponemos que hay gente poderosa involucrada.

— No hemos podido averiguar el lugar de la fiesta, por eso me infiltraré entre las chicas que esperan encerradas y me las arreglaré para ser escogida entre las que llevaran al lugar de la reunión. Marcaré la ruta para que después ustedes la sigan.

— Simplemente hay que matarlos a todos — dijo Saito — son hombres poderosos por lo que si los dejamos con vida probablemente no serán castigados como es debido, por eso, la justicia la aplicaremos nosotros mismos, eliminando el mal de raíz.

Los ojos de Saito destellaron como soles hambrientos y la sonrisa en su rostro le dio un aire demoniaco que hizo que Misao sintiera como sus vellos se erizaban

— Cuando se pone así da miedo — dijo la chica a Kenshin, casi en un susurro.

…

Enishi estaba sentado en la cama, desnudo, solo una delgada sábana lo cubría

— No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado — dijo dirigiéndose a la hermosa mujer que cepillaba su larga cabellera negra sentada en su tocador. Ella sonrió y le miró sensualmente, llevaba una yukata de seda roja mal acomodada, dejando que el nacimiento de sus senos fuera visible para el albino.

— Dices eso, pero fuiste tú quien se fue — dijo meciendo su cabello y acomodándolo con su mano

— Pero, ya he regresado — dijo levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia la mujer — y no volveré a alejarme de ti.

Enishi se inclinó y besó los labios rojos de la de la bella mujer que enlazaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

…

Misao Makimashi no era una chica cualquiera, su tamaño, su ligereza y el entrenamiento al que fue sometida desde niña, le permitían moverse sin ser vista o escuchada; era una ninja de élite y se lo demostraría al fanfarrón de Hajime Saito.

No muy lejos del puerto habían unas barracas que ahora ejercían como celdas para las mujeres prisioneras que planeaban vender en Europa, la misión de Misao era entrar sin ser vista. Vestía un traje completamente negro y sólo llevaba un pequeño morral cruzado en su espalda.

Como si fuera un acto sencillo saltó sobre una pared de concreto que protegía la guarida de los criminales. Corrió sobre la pared rápida y silenciosamente, bajó en una esquina y se protegió entre las sombras. No le fue difícil localizar el lugar donde las mujeres estaban encarceladas, sólo un guardia protegía la entrada. Habría sido fácil para ella tomarlo desprevenido y atacarlo, pero no debía dejar evidencias. Ni siquiera las otras mujeres debían percatarse de su presencia.

Revisó la estructura de madera que contenía a la mujeres, en la parte trasera había una pequeña ventana con barrotes de madera, el espacio no era mucho, pero ella no necesitaba más. Lanzó un gas somnífero e incoloro por la misma ventana, espero un poco hasta que hiciera efecto y luego procedió a cortar los barrotes de madera con una de las armas que llevaba en el morral. No le fue difícil ya que era madera vieja, raída por los años, el viento y la lluvia. Cuando finalmente entró, las otras mujeres dormían profundamente. Una vez dentro sacó una bonita yukata del morral que llevaba y se cambió de ropa, pintó sus labios y puso perfume en su cuello, soltó su cabello y lo adornó con un kanzashi sencillo del que colgaba una perla de coral verde, haciendo juego con sus ojos. Guardó en el morral todo lo que pudiera delatarla y luego busco un lugar, entre las cajas apiladas y madera vieja de lo que antes había sido la bodega de un viejo almacén.

Luego, se sentó en una esquina y esperó.

…

— ¿Kaoru? — La voz de una mujer joven preguntando por ella sacó a Kaoru de su ensimismamiento — creo que si sigues regándolas terminarás por ahogar las flores — dijo la misma mujer indicándolas con el dedo.

Kaoru dio un grito al percatarse de que la mujer tenía razón, había puesto mucha agua sobre las margaritas que crecían junto al pozo.

— No puede ser, y tan lindas que son — dijo lamentándose. La mujer a su lado se rió.

Kaoru la miró, nunca la había visto, pero el sentimiento de incomodidad que generalmente tenía hacia las demás personas no apareció con ella, tal vez por las flores que acababa de estropear o por la risa franca y descuidada que la mujer acababa de brindarle.

— Uhm — dijo Kaoru mirando a la desconocida — ¿Tú eres?

— Mi nombre es Megumi — respondió la mujer — yo fui la médico que te examinó cuando Ken te encontró en el río.

Kaoru se sorprendió ante la revelación

— No había venido antes porque estuve unos días en un pueblo cercano donde ya no hay médico y al regresar tenía pendientes acumulados. Además, no quería recordarte malas experiencias. Sin embargo, me gustaría comprobar tu estado.

— Agradezco tu preocupación — dijo Kaoru bajando la vista para luego invitarla a pasar.

Ambas estaban solas, Enishi había salido hace poco a buscar tofu y vegetales para la comida. Sin embargo, Kaoru no dudó de las intenciones de Megumi, y también recordó las palabras de Enishi _"tienes que hacer amigas" "la gente del pueblo es buena, estoy seguro que todos querrán cuidar de ti"_ No debía dejarse dominar por el pasado.

Megumi examino a Kaoru y sonrió

— Tus heridas han sanado muy bien, al menos las de tu cuerpo

— Kenshin me ha cuidado muy bien — dijo sonrojándose

— Si es así tal vez las otras heridas también cierren — sonrío Megumi.

Kaoru también esbozó una sonrisa.

— ¿Hace mucho que conoces a Kenshin? — Preguntó Kaoru — él me dijo que la mayoría de las personas le llamaban Battousai, pero tú...

— Podría decirse que somos viejos amigos, él también me ayudó mucho en su momento — dijo meciendo su cabello y acomodándolo con su mano.

…

Dos noches después de que Misao se infiltrara en la guarida de de esos nefastos hombres, ella y otras 4 chicas fueron sacadas violentamente de la vieja bodega. La segunda parte de la misión de Misao daba comienzo; señalar el camino a sus compañeros, algo que para una ninja talentosa que lucía una bonita yukata llena de secretos no sería mayor problema.

Por otro lado, Kenshin y Saito se turnaron para vigilar a distancia el sitio al cual Misao se había colado, era Kenshin quien vigilaba cuando se percató del movimiento; debía buscar a Saito, ahora les tocaba a ellos entrar en acción.

…

— Esa chica es buena en lo que hace — dijo Kenshin una vez afuera de la casa en la que las muchachas habían entrado

— Por eso la escogí para la misión — respondió Saito tirando la colilla de su cigarrillo y pisándola con su pie derecho — ahora el resto depende de nosotros

— No quedará nadie vivo — respondió Kenshin mirando a su compañero.

Irrumpieron en la mansión de estilo occidental donde se desarrollaba la fiesta. Y como anteriormente lo dijeron, no quedó nadie vivo. Los primeros en ser eliminados fueron los guardias de seguridad y guarda espaldas personales que los presentes, y luego ellos; Takeushi Honda, uno de los líderes de la mafia japonesa que comerciaba con personas, armas y drogas. Masashiro Nakamura y Kenta Ito, importantes personalidades de la política y el ejercito. Manabu Inoue, uno de los generales de la policía y Daishi Kurumisawa, secretario de justicia.

— Escoria — dijo Saito al reconocerlos

— Lo que digas, pero ahora debemos ir a liberar a las otras chicas — dijo Misao mientras intentaba tranquilizar a las mujeres que fueron llevadas con ella

— Battousai y yo nos haremos cargo, tú lleva a esas muchachas al refugio que has preparado

— Esta bien, pero dense prisa, los estaré esperando

Saito sonrió, esa comadreja siempre intentaba darle ordenes, como si necesitara que alguien le dijera lo que tenía que hacer.

…

— La misión ha sido todo un éxito — dijo Misao arrojándose al sofá — dormiré por 3 días para recuperarme de la incomodidad que pasé en ese almacén — sonrió — aunque también podríamos festejar, mañana podría ser un buen día para ir de fiesta, ¿no creen?

— Lo siento, pero yo debo regresar mañana temprano — respondió Kenshin — y la verdad es que quisiera tomarme unas vacaciones

— Creo que eso será imposible, Battousai — dijo Saito sirviendo tres copas con sake — ha llegado información de que algo grande se avecina.

 **...**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Les cuento que en el foro Sakabatto hay una nueva actividad que será moderada por Scarlett Ackerman. Espero se animen a participar :)**

 **También les comento que tengo 2 One-Shot en la cuenta del foro, los links están en mi perfil.**

 **¡Besos!**


	10. Volver

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Volver**

 **.**

— ¡Eres un idiota, Enishi! — Exclamó Megumi al ver a Kaoru dormida, la chica de ojos zarcos estaba sentada en el suelo mientras su cuerpo descansaba sobre la mesa alrededor de la cual se habían reunido. — Si Ken estuviera aquí te regañaría, y con justa razón por embriagarla

— Yo no la embriague — se defendió Enishi — se embriagó ella sola por no saber moderarse con el sake. Además, si hablamos de borrachas tu no estás tanto mejor que ella — contraatacó señalando el rostro enrojecido de Megumi

— ¡Yo no estoy borracha! — dijo Megumi poniéndose de pie, sin embargo, el piso pareció girar haciéndola caer sobre el cuerpo del albino

— Ya veo que no — dijo Enishi risueño mientras la abrazaba — es tentador tenerte así — acarició los labios de Megumi con los suyos

— Kaoru podría despertar en cualquier momento — dijo alejando su rostro de él

— Debemos llevarla a la cama, y después...

— Sí, llevémosla — Megumi se puso de pie ahora más lentamente y luego Enishi la siguió. El albino tomó a Kaoru en brazos y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de madera seguido por Megumi.

— ¿A la habitación de Ken? — Preguntó Megumi al ver que Enishi entraba en el cuarto de su hermano

— Sí, ha dormido aquí desde que mi hermano se marchó, ¿no es tierna?

— Tienes razón, es una chica dulce a pesar de todo lo que ha vivido.

Enishi dejó a Kaoru sobre la cama y Megumi se encargó de ponerle la yukata de dormir para que estuviera más cómoda. Luego se marchó mientras Kaoru se abrazaba a la almohada y repetía el nombre de su cada vez más querido pelirrojo.

…

La mañana siguiente Kaoru despertó con dolor de cabeza y sedienta. Se levantó con cuidado para dirigirse a la cocina. Cuando llegó se sorprendió al ver a Megumi riendo en los brazos de Enishi.

— Lo... lo siento — dijo sonrojándose al sentir que los interrumpía

— No te preocupes — dijo Enishi alejándose de Megumi. — ¿Tienes sed? Traje agua del pozo, te serviré un poco

— Enishi se ha comprometido a hacer el desayuno — dijo Megumi tomando a Kaoru del brazo después de que ella bebió el vaso de agua que Enishi le ofreció — nosotras vamos al jardín mientras lo esperamos.

Las chicas salieron y se sentaron en una banca cerca del pozo. Kaoru miraba a Megumi con curiosidad, pero sin atreverse a preguntarle nada. Megumi entonces rió y habló primero.

— Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, supongo que te causa curiosidad haberme encontrado así con Enishi

— ¿Ustedes son pareja?

— Algo así — respondió Megumi acomodandose el cabello.

— ¿Pasaron la noche juntos?

— Sí

— Yo, me pregunto que se siente pasar la noche de esa manera con un hombre que te gusta

— ¿Quieres hacerlo con Kenshin? — Preguntó maliciosa Megumi. Kaoru se sonrojó hasta sentir su piel ardiendo, provocando la risa de Megumi

— Yo — comenzó a decir Kaoru bajando la vista — no soy ignorante en el tema, pero sólo conozco la parte violenta. Antes de conocer a Kenshin nunca pensé que algo así pudiera ser agradable o siquiera deseable, pero ahora una parte de mí desea saber como se siente que él haga esas cosas conmigo. Aunque cuando pienso en eso no puedo evitar recordar cuando esos hombres lo hacían, todo el asco y temor que me producía... No puedo evitar pensar que es imposible que algo así pueda ser bueno.

— Cuando conocí a Enishi y Kenshin yo estaba intentando huir de una mafia que me usaba para producir opio — confesó Megumi — y al interior de esta mafia también tuve que tener sexo con personas que no me agradaban o que me causaban repulsión como un método de sobrevivencia. No pasé por algo tan violento o traumático como lo que tú viviste y muchas veces fui yo quien sedujo y provocó esos encuentros sexuales. Aún así creo que puedo considerarlos como un modo menos agresivo de abuso porque entendía que si no lo hacía de esa manera era posible que sí recurrieran a la violencia.

— No lo sabía — dijo Kaoru mirándola con sorpresa

— Te cuento todo esto porque te aseguro que lo que sentí en esas oportunidades es algo totalmente diferente a lo que siento cuando estoy con Enishi. También sentí temor y por sobre todo asco mientras fingía que me agradaba tener sexo con esos hombres. Pero lo que sientes con un hombre que tu eliges es otra cosa.

— ¿Qué es eso que sientes?

— Deseo, pasión, ternura, placer. No siempre es igual, pero es agradable estar en los brazos de un hombre que cuida de ti y quiere hacerte sentir bien, que no egoísta y se preocupa por lo que estás sintiendo

— Algo agradable y placentero — repitió Kaoru — eso es lo que sentiré con Kenshin

— Pero no te apresures — dijo Megumi — primero debes superar tu pasado. Tampoco sería bueno que te forzaras sólo para agradar a Ken o terminará siendo desagradable de todos modos.

— ¡El desayuno está listo! — Exclamó Enishi desde la cocina

…

Kenshin estaba sentado junto a la ventana y observaba el paisaje que pasaba velozmente debido al movimiento del tren. Estaba ansioso por llegar a casa y ver a Kaoru, sobre todo ahora que sabía que pronto tendría que volver a marcharse. Saito le había hablado de algo grande, algo que no podía ignorar por más que quisiera.

Cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño. Realmente esperaba poder tener un tiempo apacible con Kaoru, cuidar de ella y hacerla su mujer y compañera.

— Desearía que esta vez Saito estuviera equivocado — confesó. Aunque sabía perfectamente que las probabilidades eran escasas.

…

Saito entró a su despacho y se encontró con Misao dormida sobre la silla de su escritorio. Se acercó despacio y sigilosamente para no despertarla. Una vez que estuvo cerca pateo la silla bruscamente

— ¡Qué estás haciendo aquí, comadreja! — Exclamó.

Misao despertó alterada y dio un brinco posicionándose inmediatamente de pie, en estado de alerta.

— Que divertida eres — dijo Saito con una sonrisa de medio lado — pasas de verte tan tranquila y despreocupada a parecer una comadreja a punto de atacar

— No fastidies lobo sarnoso

— ¿Fastidiar? Eres tú la que estaba durmiendo en mi despacho — recordó Saito — ahora responde, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que ya te habías marchado a Kioto

— Esa era la idea, pero recibí un mensaje de Hannya

— ¿Y que dice?

Misao sacó una nota del bolsillo de su pantaloncillo y se aclaró la voz

— _"El AS hizo contacto con el coleccionista. Se unirá"_ — leyó

— Perfecto. Ahora no queda más que esperar

…

Ya era tarde cuando Kenshin llegó a casa. Las luces estaban apagadas y no se escuchaba ruido alguno. Caminó sigilosamente hasta su cuarto y sonrió al percatarse de que Kaoru estaba dormida en su cama.

Kenshin se quitó la ropa y se puso una yukata de algodón para dormir. Se metió a la cama despacio, con cuidado de no despertar a Kaoru, pero una vez a su lado no resistió las ganas de abrazarla y darle un suave beso en los labios. Kaoru se sobresaltó y despertó asustada, pero Kenshin acarició su cabello con delicadeza y le hablo con suavidad.

— Soy yo Kaoru, he regresado

Kaoru se relajo en sus brazos y se dejo besar una vez más, sonrió cuando sus labios aún no se despegaban de los de Kenshin y suspiró cuando sintió su aliento cerca del cuello

— Te extrañé — dijo el pelirrojo acercándola más a él

— Y yo a ti — respondió Kaoru acariciando el rostro masculino para después hundir su rostro en el aroma varonil de su pecho.

Se sentía segura a su lado y Kenshin sonrió feliz de que fuera así.

…

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo prometo mucho KenKao**

 **;)**


	11. Inquietud

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin le perteneces a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Este capítulo está dedicado a mi querida Lica, quien ayer estuvo de cumpleaños.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Inquietud**

 **.**

Cuando Kenshin dormía con Kaoru sentía que todo en el mundo estaba bien, era como si el lugar natural de su cuerpo fuera abrazando el cuerpo de Kaoru, compartiendo su calidez, reconfortándose con el afecto que ese sencillo acto expresaba. La comodidad que sentía estando junto a ella lo tranquilizaba y lo hacía bajar la guardia, esa que por años lo había mantenido alerta incluso en sueños; después de tantos años podía dormir profundamente, capacidad que había perdido al convertirse en asesino.

Kaoru sentía algo similar. Ella también había perdido la capacidad de dormir profundamente cuando fue secuestrada por la banda de criminales que había incendiado su pueblo. Sin embargo, junto a él era tan fácil olvidarlo todo y descansar. Se sentía arropada por los brazos de Kenshin, y su cuerpo cálido la hacía sentir seguridad. Kaoru podía decir que su única certeza era que ese hombre jamás la lastimaría ni le haría nada que ella no consintiera.

La mañana que siguió a la llegada de Kenshin, Kaoru fue la primera en despertar. Verlo dormido era una experiencia que le agradaba mucho, era tan guapo y su expresión tan calma que sentía que podría quedarse por horas contemplándolo con fascinación. Pensó en su padre y en su madre, quien murió cuando era muy pequeña, recordaba muy poco de ella, pero había algo siempre estuvo grabado en su memoria: La sonrisa de su madre cuando miraba a su padre, una sonrisa clara, sincera, feliz, tranquila. Una sonrisa similar a la que él le devolvía. Kaoru sonrió pensando que quisiera construir junto a Kenshin un pequeño mundo que les perteneciera sólo a ellos.

Kenshin despertó y sonrió al ver a Kaoru mirándolo con alegría. Acarició su cabello negro y le dijo:

— Creo que es la primera vez que veo esa expresión tan alegre en tu rostro.

— Es la expresión del amor — dijo Kaoru sin despegar sus ojos de los de Kenshin.

Kenshin la miró sorprendido, su mano se paralizó mientras aún sostenía un mechón de cabello de Kaoru. Ella levantó su mano y sostuvo la de Kenshin, su rostro estaba enrojecido por el rubor, pero estaba decidida a confesar lo que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo.

— Kenshin, estoy enamorada de ti.

— Oírte decir eso me hace muy feliz — respondió Kenshin — además, ese rubor te hace ver preciosa — sonrió.

— No te burles de mí — dijo Kaoru bajando la vista — aunque no sientas lo mismo no te burles de mí.

— ¿Aunque no sienta lo mismo? — Kenshin acarició el rostro de Kaoru y levantó su barbilla haciendo que ella lo mirara nuevamente a los ojos — ¿Acaso no fui yo quien te dijo que quería hacerte mi mujer? — Sonrió.

— Kenshin…

Kenshin tomo los labios de Kaoru con mayor pasión que otras veces, besándola con necesidad, esa necesidad de ella que había sentido durante los días que estuvo lejos.

…

...

— Bienvenido, Aoshi Shinomori — dijo un hombre vendado que se encontraba sentado en un sofá de cuero mientra bebía un poco de sake — ven a tomar un poco de sake conmigo.

— No bebo alcohol — respondió el hombre alto acercándose al hombre vendado y sentándose frente a él — de todos modos, preferiría que no diera rodeos y me explicara por qué está interesado en hablar conmigo.

— Me gusta tu actitud, Shinomori — sonrió el hombre vendado — creo que podríamos hacer negocios juntos.

— Lo escucho.

…

...

— Veo que te has adueñado de mi oficina, chiquilla — dijo Saito al entrar a su despacho, Misao estaba sentada en la silla de su escritorio mientras revisaba unos documentos.

— Lo siento — respondió sin despegar la vista de su trabajo — ya que no me has asignado una oficina tendrás que soportarme en la tuya.

— Esto me pasa por trabajar con una comadreja.

— Deja de refunfuñar lobo sarnoso. Mejor ven acá y revisa estos papeles.

— ¿Has encontrado algo interesante?

— Creo que sé cuál será la siguiente ubicación de Makoto Shishio — dijo Misao sonriendo y levantando su mirada. Haciendo que sus vivos ojos verdes se encontrarán con los enigmáticos ojos color ámbar de Saito.

…

…

— Una nueva forma de vida — dijo Kenshin casi con nostalgia mirando hacia el horizonte — eso es algo que ya intenté, dos veces — volteó a mirar a su joven hermano, quien se encontraba de pie a su lado. Ambos se encontraban en el jardín, era tarde y el sol se había ocultado. Kenshin se encontraba sentado mientras bebía un poco de sake, Enishi estaba de pie, también tenía una copa de sake en la mano.

— Las cosas son distintas ahora, hermano — dijo Enishi después de beber un sorbo — cuando viviste con mi hermana eras tan sólo un adolescente, los tiempos eran peligrosos, y ella estaba sufriendo mucho. Después, la culpa fue mía.

— Eso no es cierto, Enishi. Yo hice lo que quise hacer, no te culpes más por eso.

— Sé que la decisión final fue tuya, pero si yo no te lo hubiese pedido, tal vez ni siquiera hubieras pensado en romper tu promesa.

Enishi apretó los puños y puso una expresión de dolor que conmovió a Kenshin, se puso de pie y se acercó al albino con una sonrisa.

— Ya no vale la pena discutir eso, hermano — dijo con tranquilidad — no me arrepiento de la vida que he llevado. Solamente estoy cansado, y una parte de mi quisiera llevar una vida pacífica junto a Kaoru.

— Estoy seguro de que puedes tenerla.

— Aún no es el momento, Enishi — respondió pensando en las palabras de Saito — y la verdad no sé si soy capaz de dejar esta vida. Después de todo me he acostumbrado a ella y a veces pienso que matar es para lo único que sirvo.

— Eso no es verdad, y yo soy un ejemplo de eso. Tú me educaste, y a pesar de que sólo eras un adolescente confundido y yo un niño rencoroso lograste hacerlo como el mejor de los padres. — Kenshin sonrió mirando a su hermano, si podía estar orgulloso de algo era de haber decidido educarlo cuando supo que su padre había desaparecido, vuelto loco por haber perdido a sus hijos — Kenshin — prosiguió Enishi — yo no creo en ese asesino que dices llevar dentro. Creo que tu alma es bondadosa e idealista, y fue precisamente por eso, sumado a la ingenuidad infantil, que te convertiste en Battousai. Pero la verdad es que tú no disfrutas haciéndolo ¿no es verdad? Tu no disfrutas arrebatar vidas.

— No lo disfruto — concordó Kenshin — pero como te lo dije, tampoco me arrepiento de la vida que he llevado, personas como las que perseguían a Megumi o secuestraron a Kaoru no merecían redención; estamos mejor sin ellos.

— Pero no tienes por qué ser tú quien siempre haga el papel de verdugo. Una cosa es querer proteger a las personas que estén a tu alrededor y otra cosa…

— Lo sé — interrumpió Kenshin dándole la espalda.

— … Es dejar que el gobierno te siga usando para limpiar la basura que ellos mismos generan y que no pueden hacer pública para evitar el escándalo — continúo Enishi.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un largo rato.

— Iré a dar una vuelta — dijo finalmente Enishi haciendo que Kenshin lo mirara — probablemente no llegue hasta mañana — guiñó un ojo a su hermano — tú no te quedes afuera mucho tiempo, ella te esperando adentro — sonrío.

Kenshin lo vio salir silbando una canción, luego sonrió pensando en Kaoru esperándolo en su habitación y recogió las copas y el sake para después entrar.

…

…

Hannya estaba sentado en el sillón de cuero negro que se encontraba en el despacho de Saito, el ex shinsengumi no se encontraba ya que había ido a una reunión urgente con el ministro Okubo. Misao daba vueltas por la oficina aburrida por la espera y también algo cansada. Se sentó junto a Hannya y luego acomodó su cabeza en las piernas del enmascarado recostándose a lo largo del sofá,

— Hannya — dijo de pronto — tú eras el más leal y el brazo derecho del señor Aoshi.

— Así es — respondió el enmascarado acariciando el cabello negro de Misao.

— Entonces por qué cuando se fue de Kioto no te fuiste con él.

— Eso es porque yo jamás podría dejar a mi preciada Misao — respondió con calma mientras seguía acariciando su cabello — ahora duerme un rato, cuando Saito vuelva te despertaré.

— Esta bien, este trabajo de oficina sólo roba mi energía — respondió cerrando sus preciosos y grandes ojos verdes.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Este semestre ha sido pesado y por eso mis actualizaciones no son tan lo constantes como quisiera. Escribir aquí es algo que me gusta mucho hacer.**

 **Durante la próxima semana actualizaré mis otros fics, y también subiré un One-shot que estoy escribiendo para Nel-chan.**

 **Besos y muchas gracias por leer :)**


	12. Amada

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin le perteneces a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Amada**

 **.**

— ¿Una chica? — Preguntó incrédulo Shinomori mientras arqueaba una ceja — ¿Quieres que encuentre a una chica? Realmente piensas que mis habilidades y las de mis hombres deben desperdiciarse en algo tan absurdo como buscar a una muchachita.

— No te enfades Shinomori — respondió el hombre vendado con una sonrisa en el rostro — me temo que esa chica está bajo la protección de un hombre habilidoso. No quiero arriesgarme a perder a mis hombres, por eso quiero confiarte esta misión a ti; eres sinónimo de éxito.

Shinomori sonrió con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba.

— No soy susceptible a los halagos — dijo — menos aún cuando estos sólo buscan un beneficio personal.

— Me gustas Shinomori, no todos se atreven a ser tan directos en mi presencia — respondió el hombre vendado para luego beber de un sólo trago el contenido de su copa.

— Aceptaré unirme a tu organización y la misión que me has encomendado, pero antes de eso quiero los detalles, todos los detalles.

— Muy bien, la chica es hija de un hombre que murió sin pagar una deuda muy grande que contrajo conmigo.

— ¿Qué tipo de deuda?

— Ésta — respondió Makoto Shishio indicando su cuerpo quemado — él dio la orden. Tal vez deba estarle agradecido porque gracias a eso aprendí muchas cosas, y me hice aún más fuerte. Digamos que estoy tratando de devolver el favor — río de manera macabra mientras sus ojos resplandecían.

..

..

..

— Shingetsu — dijo Saito mirando el mapa que Misao le mostraba.

— Así es Saito, si te fijas, lo que tienen en común todas las aldeas en las que se ha hospedado es que poseen aguas termales. Sabemos que se dirige a Kioto, por lo que su objetivo será Shingetsu, estoy segura.

— Tiene sentido, las aguas termales son beneficiosas para sus quemaduras.

— Podríamos planear una emboscada y deshacernos de él.

— ¿Sabes la posición del AS?

— Sí.

— ¿En cuanto tiempo estimas que Shishio estará en Shingetsu teniendo en cuenta su actual posición?

— Dos semanas.

— Actuaremos considerando que son 10 días.

— ¿Debo informar al AS?

— No, actuaremos por separado, desde ahora son dos misiones diferentes.

— Entendido — dijo Misao sonriendo. Sus ojos verdes resplandecían de excitación por la misión que vislumbraba ante sus ojos. Saito respondió también con una amplia sonrisa, sin lugar a dudas esa chica se le asemejaba más de lo que era posible ver a simple vista.

..

..

..

— Despertar a tu lado es una delicia — dijo Kenshin atrapando a Kaoru entre sus brazos — quisiera que todas las mañanas fueran así — besó a Kaoru mientras la pegaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Después del beso se miraron, Kaoru respiraba agitadamente y Kenshin se deleitaba con el rubor que cubría sus mejillas. Además, sentía sobre su piel el movimiento de los senos de Kaoru que subían y bajaban al ritmo de su respiración. Estaba excitado y deseaba poder avanzar un poco más.

Kenshin apoyó su cabeza en el hueco que se formaba entre el cuello el hombro derecho de Kaoru, estuvo quieto un rato, decidiendo entre detenerse y calmar sus ansias o intentar continuar. Despacio, comenzó a dar pequeños besos en el cuello de Kaoru, sentirla temblar y emitir suaves gemidos lo animaron a seguir.

— Kaoru — susurró en su oído — deseo tocarte.

El corazón de Kaoru dio un brinco que hizo que la chica lo sintiera atorado en su garganta. Kenshin notó el cuerpo de Kaoru ponerse rígido, se alejó un poco, sosteniendo su peso con sus brazos para poder mirarla de frente.

Kaoru recostada observaba el rostro de Kenshin, su largo cabello pelirrojo caía libremente y algunos mechones fueron a parar en su rostro, acariciándola. Kaoru entonces levantó sus brazos y los enlazó rodeando el cuello de Kenshin, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Se besaron, y fue un beso fogoso, impaciente. Kenshin la abrazó con ardor. Deseando que lo sintiera, que lo sintiera a él, sólo a él. Y Kaoru lo sentía, en ese momento su piel ansiaba el tacto de las manos del pelirrojo, y su cabeza estaba colmada con su imagen y las sensaciones que él le otorgaba.

Cuando se separaron Kenshin volvió a mirarla, le sonrió y acarició su rostro. Desató el nudo de la yukata que cubría a Kaoru sin dejar de mirar sus ojos azules, puso su mano sobre su abdomen desnudo y comenzó a acariciarlo con cuidado.

Kaoru no dejaba de mirar los ojos de Kenshin mientras sentía su suave caricia. Poco a poco, él comenzó a subir su mano derecha hasta ponerla sobre el seno izquierdo de Kaoru. Lo acarició con suavidad, conteniendo gran parte de su pasión. Sus dedos comenzaron a masajear el pezón de Kaoru, endureciéndolo, y arrancándole a ella gemidos que ahogaba en su garganta.

Kenshin atrapó el otro pezón de Kaoru con sus labios, besó, humedeció y succionó. Kaoru respondía arqueando su espalda, jadeante, apretando sus labios para no dejar que sus gemidos escaparan sin control.

Él entonces se aventuró y decidió alcanzar otros lugares de su cuerpo. Su mano derecha comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta que sus dedos se hundieron en la calidez del vello púbico que protegía a Kaoru. Cuando Kaoru sintió los dedos de Kenshin acercarse a su humedad cerró los ojos, y al cerrarlos, imágenes del pasado la asaltaron.

— No — fue el lamento apenas audible que Kaoru dio. Quiso gritar, pero su voz se negó a salir. Sin embargo Kenshin la escuchó. Había estado siempre atento a ella y a las reacciones de su cuerpo; inmediatamente se obligó a parar.

Cubrió a Kaoru con la yukata que él mismo había abierto, acarició su cabello y le habló suavemente.

— Kaoru abre los ojos, estás a salvo. Yo no haré nada que no quieras.

El cuerpo de Kaoru estaba rígido y su expresión era de temor. Pero la voz de Kenshin comenzó a tranquilizarla, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los preocupados ojos de él.

— Lo siento — dijo ella despacio.

— No debes disculparte, al contrario. Perdóname por apresurarme y no darte el tiempo que necesitas.

— Pero me gustó — dijo Kaoru sonrojándose — a mi me gustó lo que me hacías — repitió bajando la vista — sólo al final aparecieron esos recuerdos — el rostro de Kaoru reflejó la angustia que aquello le provocaba.

— Tranquila, mi amor — dijo Kenshin besando la frente de Kaoru — verás que poco a poco podrás dejar esos recuerdos donde deben estar, en el pasado, tu presente es diferente; ahora eres amada y yo cuidaré de ti.

Kaoru se sintió feliz con las palabras de Kenshin, se acomodó en su pecho, sintiéndose segura como nunca antes estuvo.

Kenshin no quiso romper el momento y se quedó ahí, sin embargo, había algo entre sus piernas que necesitaba encontrar alivio. Ya más tarde lo haría, ahora sólo deseaba abrazar a su preciosa Kaoru,

Ese mismo día por la tarde Kenshin recibió una nueva notificación de Saito.

..

..

..

Tres días más tarde Kenshin volvió a partir. Avisó a Kaoru que probablemente esta vez tardaría más en regresar, pero le hizo prometer que no se preocupara demasiado por él, estaría bien y al finalizar esta misión se tomaría un largo descanso, y si ella quería podrían viajar, ella le había dicho que habían lugares que deseaba conocer y él estaba dispuesto a cumplir esos deseos.

El quinto día después de la partida de Kenshin, Kaoru se encontraba con Megumi, ella también había estado algunos días fuera del pueblo, ya que las aldeas aledañas no contaban con médico y había ido a atender un parto, aprovechando de visitar a algunos enfermos. Cuando volvió se quedó con Enishi y Kaoru, los tres se divertían bastante y a Kaoru le hacía falta una buena amiga a quien poder confidenciarle las cosas que estaba experimentando por Kenshin.

En eso estaban ambas, era temprano y Enishi había ido al pueblo vecino a comprar un ternero ya que deseaba comer carne; estaba algo cansado del tofu, el arroz y las verduras al vapor. Por lo que había decidido invertir un poco de dinero para darse un gusto y cocinar para sus amigas. Había salido hace poco y tardaría algunas horas en regresar. Horas que las chicas habían decidido pasar hablando de aquellos hermanos. Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron interrumpidos cuando un grupo de 3 extraños hombres irrumpieron en la paz que el jardín les otorgaba.

..

..

..

Cuando Enishi regresó la sonrisa se desdibujó de su rostro. Megumi estaba tendida en el suelo, inconsciente y no había rastro de Kaoru en el lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ya siempre les estoy pidiendo perdón por la tardanza. Pero el siguiente capítulo ya está algo avanzado así que esta vez no demorare tanto.**

 **Gracias por la lectura y todos sus comentarios.**


	13. El luchador de cinta roja

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin le perteneces a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El luchador de cinta roja**

 **.**

Kaoru se encontraba con las manos atadas en su espalda y sentada a los pies de un árbol. Dos de sus secuestradores habían desaparecido de su vista, y el tercero, un hombre alto de facciones duras y rostro cruzado de cicatrices, de cabello largo y prominentes músculos, bebía agua dándole la espalda.

Kaoru logró ponerse de pie con algo de dificultad, pero dispuesta a huir a donde sus delgadas piernas la llevaran. No obstante, su captor volteó rápidamente y clavando sus ojos sobre ella, dijo:

— Si no quieres salir lastimada, más te vale portarte como buena chica y no intentar ninguna tontería.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? ¿A dónde me llevan?

— Parece que hay alguien que tiene cuentas pendientes contigo.

Kaoru frunció el entrecejo sin entender a qué se refería. La mayor parte de su vida había estado cautiva y sólo se había relacionado con aquellos hombres, quienes la esclavizaron. — _Algún familiar de ellos quiere venganza_ — Pensó — _¿Acaso volveré a pasar por lo mismo?_ — Se preguntó angustiada — _¡Prefiero morir!_ —se dijo así misma, no obstante, en ese momento el rostro de Kenshin apareció en sus recuerdos — _No, yo debo vivir, él vendrá por mí y yo debo sobrevivir hasta el día en que me encuentre._

— Ey tú, grandulón — se escuchó la voz masculina de un joven moreno que se acercaba a ellos con las manos en los bolsillos — ¿Por qué tienes atada a esa mujer?

— Aquí no pasa nada que deba importarte — respondió con altivez — por tu propio bien será mejor que te largues.

— Jaja — se carcajeó el chico de pelo castaño que el viento movió junto a la cinta roja que tenía atada alrededor de su cabeza — pues soy bastante inconsciente y no suele preocuparme mucho eso de mi propio bien.

— No digas que no te lo advertí — el hombre cicatrizado tenía una cadena enrollada en su mano, la cadena recorría el camino hacia lo profundo del bosque que los rodeaba. Entonces movió su brazo y del otro extremo de la cadena, una enorme bola de acero salió disparada hacia el joven castaño que en un rápido movimiento esquivó el ataque.

— Te felicito, sin embargo, no podrás huir por mucho tiempo — río su oponente. Luego giró la bola de acero sobre su cabeza y la arrojó con violencia nuevamente hacia el joven, quien no volvió a escapar y simplemente se preparó para recibir el ataque sobre su abdomen.

El joven de cinta roja abrazó la bola de acero y tiró con fuerza hasta romper la cadena que la sujetaba, para luego lanzarla contra el suelo.

— Si tienes agallas enfréntame sin armas, insignificante grandulón — bufó el moreno invitándolo a atacar.

Ambos se enfrascaron en una riña a puño limpio, pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno lograra lastimar significativamente al contrincante. El joven moreno era veloz, pero su oponente parecía tener músculos de acero.

Se tomaron de las manos en una lucha para ver quién tenía más poder. El hombre cicatrizado propinó un fuerte cabezazo al castaño, haciéndolo caer al suelo ante la mirada atemorizada de Kaoru.

— Me sorprende que tu cabeza siga en su lugar después de haber recibido mi cabezazo. Sin embargo, por dentro tu cerebro debe estar destrozado — rió burlesco — ni siquiera podrás controlar el movimiento de tus dedos. Eres fuerte, es una lástima que te enfrentaras al invencible Shikijo… definitivamente no es tu día de suerte.

El joven rió ante las palabras de su oponente dejándolo perplejo.

— Cómo es posible que aún… acabaré contigo de una vez por todas — Shikijo lanzó un derechazo que fue detenida por la mano izquierda del moreno, Shikijo atacó con su otro brazo, pero fue el mismo resultado.

— No estoy de humor para que un tipo como tú venga a exagerar su habilidad. ¡Sólo eres una basura!

Shikijo se soltó del agarre del joven y lanzó nuevamente un puñetazo con su brazo derecho, el moreno lo esquivó y dio un puñetazo directamente en la frente de Shikijo, haciéndolo caer de bruces contra el suelo.

El muchacho se acercó a Kaoru, que había caído al suelo producto del temor que sintió durante el combate, él se inclinó junto a ella, y le dijo:

— No tengas miedo, mi nombre es Sanosuke y ahora mismo te desataré.

Sin embargo, justo en ese momento sintió un pinchazo en la parte posterior de su cuello. Su visión se volvió borrosa y perdió la consciencia haciendo que su cuerpo cayera sobre una aterrada Kaoru, que ahora podía ver tras Sanosuke a sus otros dos captores; un tipo algo y gordinflón y otro pequeño que llevaba una cerbatana. Junto a ellos se encontraba otro hombre que no había visto antes; un atractivo y joven hombre de ojos fríos y larga capa blanca.

..

..

..

— Todo está listo para partir, lobo apestoso… digo, jefe — dijo una animada Misao entrando al despacho de Saito, seguida por Battousai — saldremos mañana a primera hora y estaremos en Shingetsu alrededor de las 2 de larde.

— Si todo sale bien en dos días más Makoto Shishio estará 3 metros bajo tierra — dijo Kenshin.

— Yo con gusto cavaré su tumba — dijo Saito para luego encender otro de sus inseparables cigarrillos.

..

..

..

— ¿Le doy el golpe de gracia, señor Aoshi? — Preguntó Beshimi.

— No es necesario — respondió Aoshi — probablemente no podrá sobrevivir a tu dardo envenenado.

— Discúlpeme señor Aoshi — dijo Shikijo poniéndose de pie — estuve a punto de perder a la mujer, si no hubiesen llegado a tiempo…

— Pero llegamos — sentenció Aoshi. — Ahora debemos seguir nuestro camino. Debemos llegar a Kioto lo antes posible.

..

..

..

— ¡Maldición! — gritó Enishi golpeando el árbol más cercano — esos tipos deben ser expertos, no dejan rastro que seguir.

— Tranquilízate Enishi — dijo Megumi tomándolo del brazo.

— Pero nos llevan un día de ventaja — se lamentó Enishi — ¿Cómo voy a mirar a mi hermano si no la encuentro?

— No ha sido culpa tuya.

— Kenshin me pidió que cuidara de ella.

— Pero no sabíamos que la estaban persiguiendo. Ni siquiera Ken había previsto algo como esto. — Megumi abrazó a Enishi — ella es una chica fuerte, y la encontraremos, ya verás.

Enishi abrazó a Megumi deseando creer en sus palabras.

En ese momento sintieron un ruido provenir de unos matorrales cercanos, se acercaron con cuidado y vieron a un hombre joven intentando ponerse de pie apoyándose de un árbol. Cuando el joven los vio trató de acercarse a ellos — agua — logró pronunciar antes de caer desmayado nuevamente.

El instinto médico de Megumi hizo que corriera hacia el moreno, se inclinó y lo puso de espaldas para examinarlo. Tomó la cabeza del joven para poner una manta bajo ella cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía algo enterrado en su cuello.

— Seguramente esto está envenenado — dijo a Enishi — tiene mucha fiebre, si no hacemos algo morirá.

Megumi examinó los ojos y los signos vitales del moreno.

— Tengo algunas cosas en mi bolso, pero necesito conseguir algunas más. Enishi, por favor…

— Por supuesto, traeré lo que necesites.

..

..

..

Los preparativos estaban listos. Shingetsu había sido evacuado y sus habitantes habían sido reemplazados por policías encubiertos. Era una misión conjunta entre policías normales y la unidad especial dirigida por Saito.

Cómo lo predijo Misao, ese sábado a las 11 de la mañana Shishio y un puñado de sus hombres llegaron a Shingetsu, se hospedaron en la posada junto a las aguas termales y disfrutaron de la comida que les fue ofrecida. Pero Shishio no era idiota.

— Algo raro pasa en este pueblo — dijo sonriendo a Soujiro.

— No hay niños, y son pocas las mujeres — respondió el joven sin dejar de disfrutar de su comida. — Probablemente nos atacarán muy pronto, señor Shishio.

— Este juego te lo dejaré a ti.

— Como lo prefiera, señor — dijo sin perder la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

Shishio abrazó a su mujer, una hermosa y sensual joven que lucía un vestido violeta que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto.

..

..

..

La posada donde se encontraba Shishio estaba rodeada, sin embargo los hombres de Shishio eran fuertes también. Mientras los policías se batían a duelo con los experimentados hombres de Shishio, Battousai se abría paso entre ellos para alcanzar el cuarto en donde el hombre vendado disfrutaba del sake junto a su mujer. Cuando al fin llegó junto a él lo miró con desprecio y dijo:

— He venido a deshacerme de ti.

— Lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo, estimado Battousai — dijo sonriendo Shishio — pero me temo que no podré enfrentarme a ti en este momento. Sin embargo te ofreceré un buen combate, del que quizás no salgas vivo.

— Así es señor Himura — dijo un sonriente Soujiro poniéndose entre Kenshin y Shishio — permítame tener el honor de acabar con usted.

..

..

..

Misao, Saito y otro grupo de policías se encontraban fuera de la posada, antes de que pudieran entrar otro grupo de hombres entró a la aldea y los atacó. Saito estaba rodeado, sin embargo, su capacidad de combate era muy superior a la de un espadachín normal, por lo que se deshacía de ellos fácilmente. Misao no era tan fuerte, pero poseía una agilidad impresionante, lo que la hacía un blanco difícil de manejar.

De un salto, Misao subió a la copa de un árbol desde la cual lanzó sus últimos kunais.

— ¡Demonios! — se dijo al quedar desarmada — ¿Acaso esos tipos se multiplican al ser heridos? — rascó su cabeza, mientras pensaba en qué estrategia tomar. En ese momento miró a Saito, que manejaba diestramente su espada acabando con un gran número de adversarios, no obstante, la superioridad numérica era tanta que hasta al temido lobo de Mibu le podía jugar en contra. Misao vio a un hombre lanzar una flecha directamente a la espalda de Saito. — ¡Maldición! — Gritó al tiempo que saltaba para proteger a su compañero.

Misao fue herida en el abdomen y cayó al suelo junto a Saito, quien acababa de eliminar a todos los contrincantes que tenía por delante. Al verla tendida en el suelo Saito se giró velozmente, frente a él divisó a un hombre apuntando un arco hacia él.

— ¡Te atreviste a lastimar a Misao! — Gruñó con fiereza haciendo temblar al hombre que mantenía su distancia. No obstante, de un saltó Saito estaba junto a él, partiéndolo en dos con su preciada espada japonesa.

Saito volvió junto a Misao y se inclinó a su lado, preocupado.

— No pongas esa cara, no te sienta bien lobo sarnoso — dijo Misao — además, un simple rasguño no significa nada para una ninja talentosa como yo — esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y posteriormente se desmayó.

..

..

..

— Bien, yo debo retirarme — dijo Shishio levantándose junto a su hermosa mujer

— ¡No te lo permitiré! — Exclamó Kenshin intentando acercarse a él, no obstante, fue detenido por la espada de Soujiro, quien la dirigía directamente a su cuello.

— Recuerde que esta vez yo seré su oponente, señor Himura — dijo el muchacho sin perder su sonrisa, pero mirándolo con los ojos de un asesino.

En ese momento Battousai supo que ese joven no era alguien fácil de derrotar. Ya no podría encargarse de Makoto Shishio, un descuido podría costarle la vida.

..

..

..

Shishio salió por la parte trasera, se encargó sin dificultad de algunos policías que intentaron detenerlo. Subió a su veloz caballo negro junto a Yumi y galopó rumbo a su destino final; Kioto.

..

..

..

Cuando Saito logró entrar a la posada, Kenshin y Soujiro estaban enfrascados en su duelo. Observó los movimientos del joven enemigo y frunció el entrecejo reconociéndolo como un digno rival. Mejor de lo que se esperaría de un joven de su edad.

— ¿Le parece bien que lo dejemos en un empate, señor Himura? — Dijo después de un rato el joven sonriente — La verdad no tengo mucho tiempo y veo que es bastante difícil deshacerse de usted — río guardando su espada.

— No podemos dejarte ir — intervino Saito al ver que Himura envainó su espada.

— Ah sí… supongo que quieren información — dijo el muchacho pensando — bueno pues, nos dirigimos a Kioto. Nuestro escondite estará en el monte Hiei y en una semana se reunirá el Juppon Gatana. Pero yo soy el más fuerte del grupo así que supongo que el señor Himura puede eliminarlos a todos — rió sinceramente — Aoshi Shinomori también se dirige a Kioto, si ha cumplido la misión que el señor Shishio le encomendó será un miembro más del grupo. Y eso es todo lo que les puedo contar. — Soujiro se dio la vuelta y se retiró.

— Ese muchacho — dijo Saito con la mano en el mango de su espada.

..

..

..

— Me alegra que ya te sientas mejor — dijo Megumi dirigiéndose a Sanosuke. El muchacho había estado todo el día con mucha fiebre, pero al caer la noche parecía recuperado. Ahora se encontraban asando verduras junto a una fogata que les servía de abrigo, y también para iluminar el lugar.

— De no ser por ustedes habría muerto — reflexionó el muchacho — se los agradezco… sólo me pesa no haber podido ayudar a esa muchacha.

— ¿Muchacha? — Preguntó interesado Enishi.

— Así es, me enfrenté a un tipo que tenía prisionera a una muchacha. Lo derroté, pero llegaron sus amigos, y el resto ya lo saben.

— ¿Cómo era esa chica? — Preguntó Megumi.

— Muy bonita, de unos 17 o 18 años y los ojos azules.

— ¡Es Kaoru! — Dijeron al unísono Enishi y Megumi.

— ¿Es amiga suya?

— Sí, la estamos buscando, pero no tenemos pistas de hacia dónde la llevan — dijo Megumi agachando su cabeza.

— Kioto — dijo Sanosuke — escuché que se dirigen a Kioto.

..

..

..

Misao se encontraba sentada en la cama de una de las casas del pueblo en el que aún se encontraban los hombres de Saito. Comía una sopa de miso que habían preparado para ella ahora que se encontraba mejor. La herida no había sido profunda, pero la flecha tenía veneno. Si no hubiese recibido atención inmediatamente podía haber sido algo más serio.

Saito y Himura también estaban en la habitación. Saito sentado fumando un cigarrillo y Kenshin de pie junto a la ventana.

— Ese muchacho no usó todas su habilidades — dijo Kenshin frunciendo el ceño — y aún así me dio problemas.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, era Hannya. Él no había estado en Shingetsu porque se le habían encomendado otras labores.

— Me alegra ver que estás bien, Misao. Cuando me dijeron que fuiste herida me preocupé.

— No fue nada — sonrió.

Pero Saito no pensaba lo mismo. Si no hubiese sido por el médico del pueblo que decidió quedarse en caso de ser requerido Misao podría haber muerto. _Y todo por protegerme tan imprudentemente_ — reflexionó.

— ¿Y cómo te fue en tu misión, Hannya? — Preguntó la muchacha.

— Aoshi Shinomori se dirige a Kioto junto a Shikijo, Beshimi y Hyottoko. Primero cumplieron con una misión que les encomendó Makoto Shishio.

— ¿Cuál misión? — Preguntó Saito interesado.

— Secuestraron a una mujer. Al parecer es la hija del general Kamiya, el hombre que estuvo al mando de quienes intentaron matar a Makoto Shishio.

— Así que quiere cobrar venganza con su hija — Saito aspiró el tabaco de su cigarrillo — diga lo que diga ese hombre no es más que escoria.

— Aoshi no es de los que abusan de las personas débiles — dijo Misao — probablemente intentará protegerla. Sin embargo, también sería capaz de sacrificarla si lo considera necesario para alcanzar sus objetivos — dijo Misao con la mirada ensombrecida.

— ¿Qué deseas que haga, Misao? — Preguntó Hannya.

— Ve con Aoshi. Pero se leal a mí — ordenó Misao.

— La protegeré — respondió Hannya, quien inmediatamente salió del lugar.

..

..

..

Megumi dormía profundamente, cerca del fuego. Habían caminado el día entero y aunque ella estaba acostumbrada a realizar trayectos a pie, su cuerpo estaba llegando a su límite. Sanosuke y Enishi estaban despiertos, atizando el fuego mientras conversaban.

— Yo creo que ella no debería ir con nosotros — dijo Sanosuke, refiriéndose a Megumi.

— Yo no quería traerla, pero se puso como una fiera. No me quedó de otra — confesó Enishi.

— Pero esos hombres son peligrosos — dijo Sanosuke — además, ella está en su límite. A penas puede seguirnos el paso.

— Se negará, la conozco. Incluso me obligó a amenazar a los dueños de una villa cercana a nuestro pueblo para que dejaran que uno de sus médicos privados se encargará de la gente del pueblo mientras ella no está. Puede dar tanto miedo como Battousai enfadado. — La imagen de Megumi enfadada, junto a la de Battousai enfadado, apareció en su cabeza y lo hizo temblar.

— No entiendo de lo que hablas. Pero ella no puede ir con nosotros. Deberíamos partir antes de que despierte. Ya estamos cerca de Kioto y hay muchas aldeas y pueblos alrededor. Estará bien.

— Estoy acabado — dijo Enishi sujetando su cabeza entre las manos — si no es mi hermano, será mi mujer. Pero definitivamente moriré.

..

..

..

— Señor — dijo un policía entrando con Megumi a la habitación que Saito estaba ocupando como despacho — hemos encontrado a esta mujer merodeando por los alrededores.

— "¿Esta mujer?" — miró con enfado Megumi al policía — mi nombre es Megumi Takani, imbécil.

— Soy... soy un policía, modere su lenguaje, señorita — respondió un sorprendido oficial.

— ¿No te recuerda a alguien? — Preguntó Saito mirando a Misao, que se encontraba sentada junto a él.

— A las mujeres no nos gusta ser comparadas, aprende eso, lobo sarnoso.

— Hum…

— Señor — dijo otro policía interrumpiendo la escena — no encontramos a Battousai por ninguna parte. Al parecer se ha ido del pueblo.

— Lo que nos faltaba — gruñó Saito — ese idiota tendría que estar aquí.

— ¿Battousai? ¿Acaso Kenshin estaba con ustedes? — Preguntó interesada Megumi.

..

..

..

Kenshin caminaba en medio del bosque, tenía claro dónde tenía que dirigirse en ese momento.

— Si quiero derrotar a ese muchacho y a Makoto Shishio debo volverme más fuerte. Y sólo hay una persona en el mundo capaz de ayudarme con eso.

..

..

..

— Me alegra que Himura no esté aquí — dijo Saito después de escuchar la historia de Megumi.

— ¡Vaya! Si que cambias rápido de parecer, voluble y apestoso lobo — rió Misao.

— Veamos — dijo Saito pensativo — ¿Cuántos días de arresto son por insultar a un superior?

— ¿Podrían dejar de bromear? — Preguntó Megumi algo exasperada y todavía malhumorada por haber sido abandonada mientras dormía.

— No cabe duda de que la mujer de Battousai fue secuestrada por los Oniwabanshus — dijo Saito.

— Cuando Hannya nos reportó el secuestro de la hija de Kamiya, Himura no pareció interesado. Probablemente no sabe que son la misma persona.

— Supongo que harán algo para rescatarla — expresó Megumi.

— Estamos en medio de una misión importante — declaró Saito — no cambiaremos nuestros planes por una muchachita.

— No te preocupes por lo que diga este pesado — sonrió Misao — ella será protegida, ya hemos enviado a alguien que se ocupará de eso.

..

..

..

— Señor Aoshi, he regresado con usted — dijo Hannya presentándose delante de Shinomori.

Aoshi y los demás estaban en un refugio a las afueras de Kioto. Shinomori sonrió de medio lado y dijo:

— Sé perfectamente porque has venido, Hannya. Creo que debo recordarte que el Okashira soy yo y no Misao.

— Le aseguro que no hay día en que no lo recuerde.

— Esta bien, te permitiré quedarte. Pero recuerda bien esto; conozco las razones que tienes para querer tanto a Misao y aún así no te perdonaré si me traicionas.

— Señor Aoshi, no olvide que usted y yo estamos persiguiendo el mismo objetivo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esta vez tarde poquito :D**

 **Espero que les guste :)**

 **Gracias por la lectura y sus comentarios.**


	14. El destino de las mujeres

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El destino de las mujeres.**

 **.**

Kaoru estaba encerrada en una habitación sin ventanas, había pasado la noche ahí, era la primera vez que dormía en una cama desde que fue secuestrada desde la casa de Himura. Pese a todo, los hombres que la habían secuestrado no la habían lastimado, lo que le permitía encontrarse serena. Aunque saber que sería entregada a una persona que decía tener asuntos que resolver con ella la atemorizaba. No sabía qué cuentas pendientes pudieran tener con ella, pero la asustaba imaginar de qué manera iban a cobrarle la deuda que le adjudicaban.

Se encontraba cavilando en las interrogantes que cruzaban por su mente, cuando la puerta, única entrada a la habitación que ocupaba, se abrió. Kaoru se sobresaltó al ver entrar a un hombre que nunca había visto, era un tipo extraño pues portaba una máscara de demonio, con dos afilados cuernos saliendo de sus sienes, una amplia frente y unos colmillos que parecían los de un animal salvaje; una apariencia extravagante y atemorizante. Kaoru se cubrió con las cobijas de la cama en la que se encontraba sin dejar de observarlo.

— No temas — dijo el hombre intentando hablar de la manera más cálida y gentil posible — mi nombre es Hannya y he venido a traerte el desayuno.

En ese momento Kaoru reparó en la bandeja que traía el hombre. Hannya se acercó y extendió la bandeja.

— Gracias — dijo Kaoru recibiéndola y colocándola en su regazo.

Hannya acercó una silla y se sentó junto a la cama.

— Dentro de dos horas saldremos hacia Kioto — le comunicó — estamos muy cerca por lo que llegaremos durante la tarde. Ese es nuestro destino final.

Kaoru se estremeció al escucharlo.

— Eso quiere decir… — dijo con la vista baja — que me entregarán a la persona que mandó secuestrarme.

— Así es — respondió Hannya — pero no te preocupes, no es nuestra intención que salgas lastimada. Lamentablemente tenemos objetivos que nos obligan a llevarte con esa persona, pero haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para evitar que te haga daño.

— ¿Objetivos? — Preguntó Kaoru confundida por las palabras de Hannya — no entiendo que tengo que ver yo con todo esto, por favor explíqueme.

— Makoto Shishio es…

— ¡Hannya! — Dijo con voz severa el atractivo hombre de capa blanca desde la puerta — creo que ya has hablado suficiente.

— Lo siento, señor Aoshi — dio el enmascarado poniéndose de pie.

— ¡Señor Aoshi! — dijo Beshimi llegando junto a ellos — Misao, Misao ha enviado esta nota, mírela.

— ¿Uso la paloma mensajera? — Preguntó para sí mismo Aoshi frunciendo el ceño, algo inquieto. Tomó la nota y la leyó, la arrugó y dijo.

— Ya se enteraron de que esta chica es la mujer de Battousai.

Kaoru miró interesada al escuchar el apodo con el que era conocido Kenshin, pero sin atreverse a intervenir, tal vez esperando a que dijeran alguna cosa que pudiera ser importante.

— Él ya debe saber que la tenemos — dijo Hannya — Misao y él estaban juntos en Shingetsu.

— No, él ya se había marchado cuando Misao obtuvo la información. Al parecer tenía intenciones de encontrarse con alguien antes de entrar a Kioto. Saito y Misao ya se dirigen a la ciudad.

— Dentro de poco nos encontraremos todos dentro de Kioto — dijo Beshimi.

— ¿Ustedes, conocen a Kenshin? — Preguntó Kaoru — ¿Qué tiene que ver él con todo esto?

— Él va tras Makoto Shishio, el hombre que nos envió por ti — respondió Shinomori — pero que ustedes se conocieran no es más que una coincidencia, es por tu padre que Shishio te quiere en sus manos.

— Por… ¿mi padre?

…

…

…

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que cambiaré de opinión, estúpido discípulo? — Preguntó cruzando los brazos un apuesto hombre de largo cabello negro atado en una coleta baja. Su aspecto difería enormemente del aspecto de Kenshin, su porte y su musculatura lo haría sobresalir en cualquier lugar.

— Maestro, ya le dije que me quedaría a su lado hasta que acepte entrenarme nuevamente — contestó Kenshin con tranquilidad — no conseguirá hacer que me marche.

— Te recuerdo que hace ya muchos años fuiste tú el que decidió dar por terminado su entrenamiento. Desde que te marchaste yo no tengo nada más que enseñarte.

— Al menos escuche lo que tengo que decirle.

— No. Y si vas a quedarte mejor será que traigas agua del río. Ya sabes donde encontrar los baldes.

— Como diga — Kenshin se dirigió inmediatamente a hacer lo que su maestro, Seijuro Hiko, le había solicitado.

— ¡Cómo si alguna vez hubiese sido un discípulo obediente! — Esbozó una sonrisa sardónica mientras recordaba la tarde en la que su discípulo, _un mocoso ingenuo e impulsivo_ — como solía decir — se marchó vociferando que lo hacía para salvar a la gente de su sufrimiento, para traer paz y felicidad — como si volverse un asesino despiadado contribuyera a la felicidad de alguien; no es más que destrucción y autodestrucción estúpido mocoso — reflexionó el maestro.

…

…

…

— _¡No te perdonaré Koshihiro Kamiya! — gritó Makoto Shishio envuelto en llamas — juro que regresaré del infierno y me las pagarás._

— _El infierno es el lugar al que perteneces, Makoto Shishio, será mejor que lo aceptes y vayas a enfrentarte al demonio — respondió Kamiya mirándolo con desdén mientras se consumía en las dolorosas llamas carmesí que lo devoraban._

— ¡Me las pagarás! — Gritó Shishio incorporándose en la cama. Había tenido una pesadilla muy vívida, tanto así que su piel ardía.

— Se encuentra bien, mi señor — dijo una preocupada Yumi abrazándolo por la espalda.

— Estoy bien querida, no me sienta bien dormir siesta — respondió acariciando las manos de la mujer.

— Más que la siesta — se aventuró a decir Yumi — creo que se debe a la cercanía de esa mujer.

— Tal vez tengas razón. ¿Qué tipo de recibimiento crees que debo darle a la hija del responsable de mi aspecto?

— Si le soy sincera, no entiendo para que la trae. Esa mocosa ni siquiera ha de saber lo que hizo su padre.

— Tengo curiosidad. Al parecer el mismo demonio se cobró en ella lo que hizo su padre.

— Las mujeres siempre terminamos pagando de la misma manera por los errores que cometen nuestros padres — sentenció Yumi dirigiéndole una enigmática mirada a Shishio.

…

…

…

— ¡Al fin hemos llegado! — exclamó Misao lanzándose a un sofá de cuero que había en la oficina de Hajime Saito, estaban en los cuarteles policiales, en lo que podría llamarse la base de operaciones del selecto grupo de policías y asociados especiales que dirigía el ex-shinsengumi. — Pero no entiendo por qué me hiciste venir, quería aprovechar para darme un baño y descansar en el Aoiya, y no me dejaste ni lavarme rápido cuando pasamos a dejar a Megumi.

— Hay mucho trabajo que hacer. Shinomori debe estar llegando al monte Hiei. El hermano de Battousai también debe estar en Kioto, y Battousai debe estarse preparando para regresar. No podemos descansar.

— ¡Pero apesto! — Protestó Misao.

— Esta bien, te permitiré utilizar mi cuarto de baño, pero no te demores mucho porque están trayendo a unos tipos que capturaron mis hombres y quiero que me acompañes en el interrogatorio.

…

…

…

Misao se metió desnuda a la tina con agua caliente que la esperaba, se sumergió por completo y luego se extendió cerrando los ojos. Necesitaba relajarse y dejarse masajear por el calor y el vapor que le otorgaba ese momento. Lavó su cabello largo con cuidado dejando la tina llena de espuma, necesitaría más agua para enjuagarse, pensaba en el momento en que sintió que la puerta del baño se abría, se cubrió con la espuma cuando vio a Saito entrar al cuarto de baño.

— ¿Que demonios haces aquí, lobo pervertido?

— Sólo he venido a traerte esto — dijo colgando un kimono turquesa en la pared contraria a la de donde se hallaba la tina — no querrás limpiarte para volver a ponerte la misma ropa que traías — dijo mirándola sin ninguna vergüenza.

— Sal de aquí desvergonzado — dijo Misao sonrojada — gracias por el kimono — agregó mientras Saito salía del baño.

— Por nada — contestó saliendo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

…

…

…

— Bienvenida, Kaoru Kamiya — dijo el hombre vendado desde su amplio asiento.

Kaoru había entrado en una amplia y luminosa sala marfil y celeste. En ella se encontraba Shishio sentado en un sofá marrón, tenía una copa de sake en su mano derecha y con la otra sostenía una elegante pipa de madera brillante y oscura.

Aoshi Shinomori y Hannya habían entrado escoltando a Kaoru. Ella intentaba mantenerse calmada, esperanzada en que Kenshin la rescataría — _debo resistir_ — se repitió nuevamente, obligándose a no flaquear.

— No sé quién es usted, ni porque envió a estos hombres a secuestrarme — dijo Kaoru mirando a Makoto Shishio.

— Eso es muy sencillo de solucionar — respondió tocando sus vendas — estas vendas cubren un cuerpo que fue totalmente quemado. El gobierno me traicionó, me utilizó para cometer innumerables crímenes, al igual que a Battousai, pero cuando ya no les serví más simplemente se deshicieron de mi. Tu padre fue el encargado de darme muerte. Me envió al infierno de las llamas, pero volví convertido en alguien más poderoso.

— Mi padre murió hace muchos años.

— Lo sé… murió entre llamas… ironías de la vida — Shishio rió — pero tú sigues viva.

— ¿Desea castigarme por lo que hizo mi padre?

— No — respondió contundentemente — busqué a tu padre para agradecerle el gesto que tuvo conmigo — sonrió con ironía — pero llegué tarde, ya lo habían calcinado. Pero me enteré de que a su pequeña hija la habían secuestrado para volverla esclava; juguete sexual y sirvienta.

— Supongo que todo eso lo alegró.

— No particularmente, aunque me pareció divertido. Yo sobreviví a la traición de las llamas para convertirme en un hombre más fuerte. ¿Para qué sobreviste tú, Kaoru Kamiya?

— Sigo en pie ¿no es así?

Makoto Shishio sonrió.

— Ya veo — dijo el hombre vendado — así que tú también te has vuelto más fuerte.

Kaoru estaba asustada, pero sabía que lo peor que podrían hacerle ya lo había vivido una y otra vez durante largo años. Era una sobreviviente, y seguiría sobreviviendo. Hubo una vez en que no le importó morir con tal de dejar de sentir el dolor que día tras día había sentido, pero ahora era diferente. Kaoru había conocido lo que era ser amada y cuidada, lo que era confiar en quienes la rodeaban, lo que era tener amigos. Eso la hacía desear vivir y querer resistir a cualquier precio. No era el dolor lo que la hacía más fuerte, era el amor. Amaba y quería seguir amando, aunque la destrozaran nuevamente se pondría en pie, ya no buscando venganza, ahora buscando los brazos de la persona que amaba para ser feliz a su lado otra vez.

— El Japón que me traicionó — dijo Shishio sombrío — es el mismo Japón que permite la existencia de tipos como los que te ultrajaron; hombres débiles que sobreviven de manera miserable, apuntando a quienes son aún más débiles en lugar de ir por los más fuertes y fortalecerse. ¿Acaso no quieres ver florecer un nuevo Japón? — Preguntó.

— ¿Un nuevo Japón? — Quiso saber más Kaoru.

— Uno en donde sobrevivan sólo los que son capaces de fortalecerse a sí mismos. Donde los débiles no tengan cabida.

— ¿Me está ofreciendo un palco para ver como destruye Japón?

— Quién ha de ser un creador, debe primero destruir.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quiere a cambio?

— A Battousai. Quisiera que mi _sempai_ destruyera Japón conmigo.

— Kenshin jamás haría algo así.

— Entonces me conformaré con su cabeza — sonrió con malicia.

— ¡Es despreciable! — Gritó Kaoru — me repugna el sólo hecho de estar cerca de usted. Jamás aceptaría algo como eso. Jamás aceptaría que su filosofía fuera correcta.

— Me equivoqué contigo — dijo Shishio — en ese caso, eres de las que sólo sirve para satisfacer las necesidades de los hombres.

Kaoru quedó congelada al escuchar esas palabras, no fue capaz de decir nada más y se sintió mareada al ser tomada de los brazos por dos hombres de Shishio, él les daba instrucciones que ella no lograba oír, la voz del hombre vendado sonaba distorsionada para ella.

— Llévenla a las habitaciones de los muchachos, que hagan lo que quieran con ella — dijo Shishio.

Hannya quiso acercarse a Kaoru, pero la fría y terrible mirada de Aoshi lo hizo desistir. La orden silenciosa del único okashira era imposible de ignorar.

Los dos hombres de Shishio salieron llevándose a una perturbada Kaoru.

— Buen trabajo, Shinomori — dijo después Shishio — ahora ya puedes considerarte parte del grupo.

— Yo si quiero ver como Japón renace de sus cenizas — respondió escuetamente — ahora iré a descansar.

— Por supuesto. El Juppón Gatana aún no se ha reunido. Cuando sea hora te convocaré nuevamente.

— Estaré esperando.

Aoshi Shinomori y Hannya salieron de la habitación. Cuando se hubieron alejado de ella Shinomori habló.

— Esa chiquilla me ha sorprendido. Puedo ver por qué Battousai la convirtió en su mujer.

— Es valiente — respondió Hannya — pero… ¿realmente piensa permitir que la dañen de esa manera? — Preguntó deteniéndose mientras apretaba sus puños recordando la promesa hecha a Misao.

— A esa chica no le ocurrirá nada — sentenció Aoshi — pero no seremos nosotros quienes lo impediremos.

— ¿Entonces quién? — Preguntó incrédulo Hannya

— ¿Acaso no me conoces, Hannya? Conozco el terreno que piso antes de caminar sobre el.

…

…

…

Kaoru estaba aterrada, temblaba mientras observaba las miradas lascivas que esos hombres ponían sobre ella. Estaban decidiendo cómo divertirse con ella, quiénes lo harían primero, de qué manera. Nuevamente estaba siendo tratada como un objeto sin valor, nuevamente dejaba de ser una mujer, una persona, para ser un simple juguete.

Cuando el primero de los hombres puso su mano sobre su hombro, Kaoru apretó los ojos esperando lo peor, pero antes de que nada ocurriera sintió la puerta abrirse y la voz clara y autoritaria de una mujer.

— No se atrevan a tocarla — dijo la mujer de ojos violetas.

Los hombres voltearon a ver a la mujer de su señor, que segura de sí misma y con esa sensualidad desbordante que espontáneamente transmitía se dirigía hacia Kaoru.

— Pero el señor Shishio dijo que podíamos…

— ¿Acaso se atreven a cuestionarme? — Preguntó mirando con desdén al soldado que se había atrevido a dirigirle la palabra.

Todos callaron, una palabra de esa mujer ya había logrado en el pasado que Shishio en persona acabara con la vida de otros soldados que se atrevían a importunar a Yumi Komagata.

Kaoru la miró sorprendida e impresionada. Era una mujer hermosa y con carácter, su presencia era seductora e imponente, realmente admirable.

— Sígueme — ordenó a Kaoru, quien no tardó en obedecer, deseando con todas sus fuerzas salir de ese lugar y alejarse de esos hombres.

…

…

…

Saito estaba de pie en su oficina, junto a la ventana, mirando como anochecía mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Pensaba en Misao y en su rostro enrojecido mientras ocultaba su cuerpo entre la espuma de la bañera.

— No puedo creer que una mocosa impertinente no salga de mi cabeza — se confesó.

— La mocosa impertinente de la que hablas… ¿soy yo? — Preguntó Misao, que había llegado junto a él y se encontraba a su espalda. Saito se giró sorprendido, no había sentido la presencia de Misao. _¿Tan perturbados están mis sentidos?_ — se preguntó.

— Recuerda que soy una ninja de élite — dijo Misao al comprobar el rostro desconcertado de Saito — ahora responde, lobo apestoso a regaliz, ¿estás pensando en mí?

— Qué pasaría si dijera que sí.

— Tal vez… algo como esto — contestó Misao acercándose más a él y jalándolo de sus ropas hasta hacer que se inclinara, acercó sus rostros y tras pasar sus delgados brazos a través del cuello del policía cerró los ojos y lo besó.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **¡Misaito! Hace tiempo que le tenía ganas al Misaito jaja**

 **Bueno, esta vez me costó un poco escribir el capítulo, me faltaba concentración e inspiración.**

 **Les cuento que el foro Sakabatto tiene una actividad por navidad, al principio la fecha para inscribirse era hasta el 1 de Diciembre. Pero debido a que yo estaba copada con los trabajos finales de la universidad no le hice tanta publicidad como otras veces, así que decidí que aceptaría inscripciones hasta el domingo 4. Ya somos 7 participantes, pero entre más mejor... la idea es llenar el fandom de regalos, sobre todo ahora, hay que hacer que el fandom explote de actividades y fics en honor al nuevo arco que Rurouni Kenshin tendrá.**


	15. La prostituta de ojos claros

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La prostituta de ojos claros**

 **.**

Desde que era una niña, Misao había gritado a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorada de Aoshi, pero en ese momento sólo Saito ocupaba su mente y sus deseos. No supo muy bien cómo o porqué, pero lo estaba besando, y lo besaba con ardor. Saito por su parte la apretaba contra su cuerpo mientras sus dedos se hundían en la espalda delgada de la muchacha. Cuando aquel beso llegó a su fin se miraron, los ojos de ambos brillaban con deseo y excitación.

— ¿Ya están aquí los hombres que hay que interrogar? — Preguntó Misao sin dejar de mirar a Saito.

— No se moverán de su sitio — respondió Saito mientras miraba los labios hinchados de Misao.

— Pues entonces que esperen — dijo sonriendo y acercando sus labios a los del policía.

Saito besó con fuerza los labios dulces de Misao mientras la levantaba sosteniéndola por la cintura. Misao entonces rodeó con sus piernas las caderas de Saito, aferrándose a su cuerpo mientras sentía a su corazón latir con violencia y a su cuerpo entero temblar y calentarse. Saito caminó hasta encontrarse con su escritorio, sin importarle nada más lo despejó haciendo uso de su brazo derecho, los papeles y lápices quedaron esparcidos por el suelo. Saito sentó a Misao sobre la mesa y continúo besando sus labios, luego su cuello bajando hacia su pecho.

Las manos de Misao comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa de Saito, mientras el policía se dedicaba a abrir el kimono recién puesto dejando los pequeños senos de Misao al descubierto. Saito atrapó el pezón de derecho de la ninja entre sus labios mientras su mano derecha jugaba con las hebras azabaches que caían sueltas y húmedas por la espalda de la chica. Misao en tanto enterraba sus uñas en la piel de Saito mientras jadeaba suavemente producto del deseo y el placer.

— Dime comadreja — dijo Saito alejándose de ella — ¿Quieres continuar hasta el final?

— ¿Acaso te he pedido que te detengas, lobo apestoso? — respondió con una sexy sonrisa que indicaba que deseaba aún más.

Saito sonrió y volvió recorrer el cuerpo tibio de Misao. Esta vez dispuesto a no detenerse hasta que ambos quedaran exhaustos y satisfechos.

…

…

Kaoru siguió a Yumi hasta una enorme habitación, una vez ahí entraron a un pequeño cuarto que contenía muchos vestidos, kimonos y ornamentos.

— Escoge el que quieras — dijo Yumi — el que traes puesto ya esta sucio y maltrecho por el viaje. Tengo un baño privado también por lo que podrás darte un baño sin preocuparte porque esos animales te espíen.

— Yo, le agradezco mucho lo que hace por mí — dijo Kaoru — espero que esto no le traiga problemas.

— No te preocupes por eso muchacha, si hay alguien en este lugar que puede enfrentarse a Makoto Shishio, esa soy yo.

Como si de una premonición se tratara, en cuanto Yumi dijo esas palabras se sintió la puerta de su habitación abrirse ruidosamente.

— No se te ocurra salir — advirtió Yumi, quien salió del vestidor y cerró la puerta, dejando a Kaoru adentro.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? — Preguntó el hombre vendado mirando a su mujer.

— Eso es algo que yo debería preguntarte a ti — respondió Yumi sin dejarse amedrentar — ¿realmente pensaste que dejaría que le hicieran eso sabiendo la vida que yo he tenido? No me creas tan indolente.

— Esa mocosa se lo ha buscado. Ella podría haber escogido ver junto a nosotros el renacimiento de Japón.

— Si quieres deshacerte de ella, mátala, no me opondré si es lo que decides. Pero no permitiré que la humilles de esa manera para satisfacer a esa partida de animales que olvidan fácilmente que están vivos gracias a una mujer.

— Está bien — dijo Shishio — si quieres protegerla, hazlo. Cuando le corte la cabeza a Battousai yo mismo se la daré de regalo. — Shishio se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Yumi sonrió y volvió al vestidor junto a Kaoru.

— ¿Escogiste ya uno? — Preguntó.

— Este — respondió Kaoru tomando un kimono azul mar.

— Buena elección, hará juego con tus ojos — Yumi sonrió — ahora vemos, te ayudaré con el baño.

…

…

Kaoru estaba cómodamente sentada en una bañera con agua tibia, hacía días que no podía disfrutar de un baño. Yumi estaba sentada cerca de ella, mirar a la muchacha disfrutar del baño le hacía recordar su adolescencia, sonrió con tristeza al mirar su pasado.

— ¿Qué es lo que le ocurrió? — Preguntó de pronto Kaoru al reparar en su rostro ausente — escuche lo que le dijo al hombre vendado…, y creo que ahora está un poco triste. — Yumi la miró por un rato, haciendo que Kaoru se pusiera nerviosa — no es necesario que responda si no quiere.

— Me pasó algo similar a lo que te pasó a ti — respondió Yumi. — Cuando era pequeña mi padre me vendió a un burdel para poder pagar sus deudas, yo era una chiquilla de 13 años, inocente e inquieta. La vida que tuve en el burdel fue horrible, intenté escaparme varias veces por lo que me dieron sendas palizas. Me negué a atender clientes, golpee y mordí al primero que me dieron, como castigo, para amenazarme y mostrarme que existían cosas peores, me llevaron con los hombres de la yakuza, ellos me violaron durante 3 días. Cuando volví era otra. Obedecí, aprendí modales e imité la sensualidad y feminidad de las otras mujeres, me volví tan popular que finalmente pude decidir a qué clientes atender. Pero en el fondo seguía siendo una miserable prostituta. Hasta que conocí a Makoto Shishio.

— Él te sacó de ese prostíbulo.

— Nos enamoramos y finalmente pude ser libre junto a él.

Kaoru entonces pensó en Kenshin, Kenshin, él también le había dado libertad. Deseaba tanto verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo, entregarse a él para descubrir una nueva forma de amor. Kenshin, tenía que llegar pronto por ella.

— Antes de todo eso — dijo de pronto Yumi, con la mirada puesta en un lejano pasado, como si recordara hechos ocurridos en otra vida — estuve enamorada de un muchacho. Nuestros encuentros no fueron más allá de unas miradas inocentes y unas sonrisas nerviosas, nunca más volví a tener una experiencia así. El amor puro no existe para mujeres como nosotras, que han sido rotas, rebajadas al nivel de un objeto, humilladas… — Yumi miró a Kaoru con una sonrisa leve — pero aún así podemos amar más que ninguna u odiar del mismo modo. Apasionadamente y sin temor, después de todo, hemos ido y regresado del mismo infierno.

— ¿Ese muchacho supo lo que ocurrió con usted? — Preguntó Kaoru apoyada en la bañera y mirando a Yumi con interés.

— No lo creo — respondió — marchó a la guerra antes de que eso ocurriera. La maldita guerra que se llevó a tantos adolescentes idealistas como él.

..

..

La mañana siguiente Kenshin se encontraba preparando el desayuno al aire libre, hincado junto al pozo, cuando el maestro Hiko salió de su pequeña casa y se sentó cerca del pelirrojo.

— Tú, ¿realmente no te piensas ir?

— No, ya le he dicho que me quedaré con usted hasta que acepte entrenarme nuevamente — Kenshin lo miró y sonrió alegre.

— Y veo que estás de buen humor.

— Sí, estar aquí me trae recuerdos de infancia, cuando lo único que me preocupaba en la vida era volverme más fuerte y estaba totalmente centrado en mi entrenamiento. La vida tranquila de las montañas es realmente placentera.

— El desagradecido que decidió marcharse fuiste tú.

— Lo siento. En ese momento no pude quedarme.

— Después del desayuno coge tu espada. Iremos a la cascada, quiero que me muestres que haz hecho del Hiten Mitsurugi durante estos años.

— Muchas gracias, maestro — dijo Kenshin con entusiasmo.

— No estoy prometiendo nada — advirtió Seijuro Hiko.

..

..

— Llevamos 24 horas vagando por Kioto — dijo algo exasperado Enishi.

— Yo dije que la traían a Kioto, nunca dije que supiera a qué lugar exactamente — respondió Sanosuke rascándose la mejilla.

— Somos un par de idiotas — dijo Enishi — seguro a Megumi se le ocurriría una manera de encontrar pistas. Es tú culpa por dejarla atrás.

— ¡Ey! Yo sólo lo sugerí, fuiste tú el que me despertó temprano para irnos antes de que tu mujercita despertara — aclaró el castaño. — Tal vez deberíamos ir a la policía.

— Tal vez — reflexionó Enishi — pero quisiera evitarlo, podrían informarle a Kenshin y la verdad quisiera resolverlo antes de contarle lo sucedido.

— Pero si él colabora con una unidad especial no tendrían por qué contactarlo. Él debe estar con sus compañeros en alguna misión secreta lejos de aquí.

— Tienes razón, creo que estoy siendo algo paranoico.

— Busquemos la comandancia, probablemente ellos sabrán de grupos de maleantes o secuestradores y nos podrán ayudar.

Enishi y Sanosuke caminaban por las calles de Kioto, pidiendo indicaciones sobre cómo llegar a la comandancia. Se encontraban algo desorientados cuando el castaño llamó a una joven mujer de largo cabello trenzado que caminaba con alegría.

— Muchacha — le dijo — estamos buscando la comandancia de policía ¿podrías indicarnos el camino?

— Claro que sí — respondió la alegre mujer mirando al hombre que le hablaba para luego dirigir la mirada hacia su compañero. Al verlo lo reconoció — pero si tú, eres, Enishi Yukishiro, el hermano de Battousai.

Enishi la miró sorprendido e interrogante, él nunca había visto a esa mujer.

 **...**

 **...**

 **No había actualizado porque me entretuve escribiendo One-Shots para una actividad del foro Sakabatto. Y porque también comencé con otra historia "Lago en el cielo" que me tiene con muchas ideas. Lo bueno es que estoy de vacaciones así que podré actualizar más seguido durante el verano (vivo en el hemisferio sur).**

 **¡Abrazos, y aprovecho para desearle un muy bonito 2017!**


	16. Antes del fin Parte 1

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Antes del fin**

 **Parte 1**

 **.**

 **.**

— Pero si tú eres, Enishi Yukishiro, el hermano de Battousai. — Dijo Misao mirando al albino. Él se sorprendió pues no reconocía a esa mujer, nunca la había visto.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — Preguntó extrañado.

— Himura me ha hablado de ti, con esas pintas y ese cabello no es difícil reconocerte — sonrió.

— ¿De qué conoces a Kenshin?

— ¡Oh! No me he presentado — dijo la muchacha rascando su cabeza — mi nombre es Misao Makimachi y soy la compañera de misiones de Himura.

— ¿Él está aquí?

— No…, la verdad después de nuestra última fallida misión desapareció. No sé dónde estará ahora, pero supongo que pronto llegará a Kioto ya que tenemos trabajo que hacer aquí.

— Ya veo…

— Ustedes vienen en busca de Kaoru, ¿verdad? — Preguntó Misao haciendo que los muchachos se miraran confundidos. — Lo que sucede es que estábamos en Shingetsu — comenzó a explicar Misao — allá fue nuestra última misión — precisó — y una muy enfadada Megumi llegó diciendo que sus compañeros la habían dejado atrás — un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Enishi — y nos contó lo que había sucedido con la mujer de Himura. Por suerte él ya se había marchado o no sé qué habría pasado — rió Misao.

— Bueno, ya que lo sabes es más fácil — dijo Sanosuke — debemos averiguar dónde se encuentra esa muchacha.

— Eso ya lo sabemos — respondió Misao — la tiene la misma persona tras la que vamos.

— ¿La secuestraron porque es la mujer de mi hermano? — Preguntó Enishi algo alterado.

— No…, pero no creo que sea conveniente seguir hablando de esto en la calle — dijo Misao mirando a su alrededor — mejor vamos a la comandancia, el jefe se encuentra ahí — sonrió Misao al recordar a Saito.

…

Torturar a esos hombres no había servido de mucho, Makoto Shishio era bastante cuidadoso con la información que entregaba y los hombres de rango inferior no tenían idea de lo que se planeaba en las altas esferas. Sólo había conseguido confirmar lo que Soujiro Seta ya les había dicho, Shishio se encontraba en el monte Hiei a la espera de la reunión del Juppon Gatana. Lo que haría una vez que estuvieran todos juntos era un misterio.

Saito caminaba por su oficina pensando en las posibilidades. Una era atacar inmediatamente el escondite de Shishio, otra esperar a que el Juppon Gatana se reuniera para acabarlos a todos de una vez por todas. Esto le agradaba más, enfrentarse con toda su fuerza, contra toda la fuerza de Shishio. La clave era actuar antes que ellos pudieran desplegar sus planes, y para eso, para eso estaba Aoshi Shinomori. Lo único que esperaba es que ese estúpido de Battousai llegara a tiempo para la acción.

Se encontraba aún sumergido en sus reflexiones cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió dejando pasar a la muchacha de ojos verdes que sólo unas horas antes había tenido entre sus brazos. Se sorprendió, pero más al ver a dos muchachos altos de aspecto desgarbado que entraban tras ella.

— Nos vemos de nuevo, lobito — dijo Misao con una sonrisa — este de aquí — dijo apuntando a Enishi — es Enishi, el hermano de Himura, y el de allá es su amigo Sanosuke. Me los encontré en la calle preguntando por la comandancia y decidí traertelos.

— Bien — Saito miró a los jóvenes — vuelvan a casa y no estorben — dijo y luego caminó hasta sentarse en su escritorio.

Enishi y Sanosuke se miraron confundidos.

— ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, policía? — Preguntó Enishi.

— Lo que oíste. Esa chiquilla a la que buscan está en manos de Makoto Shishio, unos buenos para nada como ustedes no podrán rescatarla. Dejen que los adultos se hagan cargo de este asunto.

— No seas tan malo, Saito. Algo podrán hacer, se nota que no son hombres ordinarios. — Reflexionó Misao — uno de ellos es hermano de Battousai después de todo.

Saito frunció el entrecejo. Después de pensarlo un poco dijo.

— Los dejo a tu cargo comadreja. Llevalos al Aoiya y cuando Okina averigue la ubicación de Battousai envíalos por él.

— Muy bien, ya escucharon — Misao salió de la oficina y los muchacho la siguieron. No iban muy contentos y ambos quedaron con ganas de plantarle un puñetazo a ese arrogante policía. No obstante, ambos sabían que en las circunstancias en las que se encontraban era mejor obedecer.

…

Después de que entraron al Aoiya, una de las primeras personas que vieron era Megumi.

— No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra — dijo levantando su mano para marcar distancia con el albino que al verla quiso acercarse. Definitivamente estaba enfadada, pensó Yukishiro tragando en seco.

Dos días después las cosas seguían igual. Megumi no le dirigía la palabra a Enishi por más que este intentara hacer las paces. Por su parte Sanosuke no estaba interesado a seguir a la doctora y se dedicaba a revolotear tras Omasu y Okon, aunque su principal razón era que ellas aumentan la ración de su comida. La tarde del tercer día Okina llamó a Misao y a Enishi Yukishiro, les dijo:

— La red de informantes ha dado con el paradero de Himura. Se encuentra en las montañas cercanas a Kioto junto a su maestro, un tal Seijuro Hiko.

— ¿Su maestro? Kenshin nunca me ha hablado de él — dijo Enishi algo extrañado.

— Aquí están todas las señas para que puedas dar con el lugar, muchacho — Okina entregó un papel a Enishi, quien después de observarlo un rato dijo.

— Mañana saldré temprano, pero... , me preocupa la reacción de Kenshin al saber lo de Kaoru.

— Sobre eso — intervino Misao — sólo dile que esta en Kioto al cuidado de los Oniwabanshu. Cuando regrese le explicaré yo misma toda la situación.

— Estoy metido en un buen lío, ya que mas da…

…

Esa misma noche Enishi tocó a la puerta del cuarto de Megumi. Ella abrió y al verlo frunció el entrecejo. No obstante, Enishi entró antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada.

— Se que fui un estúpido, pero pensé que dejarte sería lo más apropiado. Estaba equivocado.

— No sé por qué te empeñas en buscarme si finalmente no soy más que un estorbo — Megumi le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos.

— No es cierto. Sólo no quería ponerte en peligro, ya no estés enfadada — Enishi abrazó a Megumi y besó su cuello. La doctora no se resistió por lo que Enishi la abrazó aún más fuerte y siguió besando su cuello, subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja provocando un leve temblor en el cuerpo de Megumi.

— Nunca más vuelvas a hacer algo como eso, idiota.

— Lo prometo — respondió sin dejar de acariciarla — ¿Me acompañas mañana a buscar a Kenshin? Y dejamos al cabeza de pollo aquí para que siga tras la comida gratis.

Megumi no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de su amante, quien aprovechó para girarla entre sus brazos y darle un apasionado beso, un beso al que ella respondió con avidez y deseo, sellando así su reconciliación.

…

La mañana siguiente, Kenshin se encontraba en el río llenando unos baldes con agua, sonreía, estar en las montañas junto a su maestro lo llevaba a tiempos lejanos en los cuales no era más que un muchacho ingenuo con deseos de hacerse fuerte para proteger a los más débiles. Pensó en cuando tenía 14 años, poco antes de marcharse, y en la chica de cabello castaño que por esa época le gustaba y de la que se despidió para marchar a la guerra.

— Me pregunto qué habrá sido de ella. Espero que se encuentre bien y feliz donde sea que esté.

…

…

 **Sé que tardé bastante, pero la verdad se me está haciendo difícil escribir estos capítulos intermedios, los que preparan las cosas para el gran ataque de Shishio. Aunque sólo me falta uno.**

 **A esta historia le queda poco.**

 **He empezado con algunas historias más, tanto para este fandom como para el de Sailor Moon. Admito que idearlas también me ha mantenido con la cabeza fuera de esta historia. Pero ya que es muy poco lo que queda de "Luna Roja" me comprometo a dedicarle más tiempo para darle un buen final.**


End file.
